New Flame
by softneji
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is made the new clan head after the Fourth Shinobi War comes to an end. Soon after Uzumaki Naruto takes interest in his former classmate who no longer is the timid and stuttering mess she once was. Uchiha Sasuke continues his life leisurely as a hero of the war, along with Naruto, and freshly recruited ANBU member. (SasuHina)
1. reunion

Everyone was there, which was rare nowadays for them. They were all in their twenties, but such ages allowed them to take on more power and many more responsibilities. Especially the new Hyuuga clan head, Hyuuga Hinata. Perhaps when they were still in the Academy and even genin they wondered how the bashful girl was going to end up leading one of Konoha's most noble and prominent clans. As years went by though, she proved herself and anyone who still had any doubt in their minds learned to either accept it or question it silently. Her friends often viewed the change as overnight and wondered as to what triggered such a conversion, but instead of interrogating her about the cause they let her be and praised the effect. In the end, Hinata still remained to be the caring and honest girl they met when they were kids on the inside and that was all that mattered to them.

Sasuke watched Hinata as she gracefully took a drink from her chilled glass filled with an opaque, sweet saké while she listened intently to her cousin who sat beside her, Hyuuga Neji. The well known prodigy was pouring his own saké into his glass, different from Hinata's, while shaking his head. Sasuke couldn't overhear what they were discussing, but it didn't matter much to him. He looked at Neji's pale forehead that stopped being covered by a headband some time ago and was finally beginning to blend in with the rest of his skin. Sasuke didn't know too much of the matter aside from the basics that anyone outside the Hyuuga clan knew, but Hinata made it her first task as clan head to disband the Main and Branch families. This allowed the Hyuuga to finally live as one. It was no easy task, but when it finally came to be Neji was the first to have his curse mark removed by the Hyuuga Elders. That simple, yet meaningful, task was often considered as another step forward to a permanent peaceful age after the war.

Although Neji's headband was no longer on his forehead, he wore it proudly around his left arm to which Tenten was clinging onto. She was all smiles trying to integrate herself into the conversation between the Hyuugas. She still allowed two Chinese buns to be considered her signature look, but from time to time she would cave in to Neji's protests and let her hair flow freely. She looked like an entirely new person. Sasuke always thought Tenten was a girl that never stood out too much, but whenever he saw her with her hair down he praised her silently. From all the girls in their group, Tenten was the right match for Neji. Although Tenten could be rambunctious from time to time, it was good for Neji. He needed something to contradict his silent and stiff Hyuuga lifestyle.

Next to her was Lee who was partaking in a conversation with Kiba and Shino. Lee and Shino both decided against drinking saké like the rest of the group. They were content with the plate of nigiri and sashimi before them while Kiba drank their share of saké. Next to them was then Chōji who was pushing finished plates away from him while looking over the menu for the fourth time, completely unaware of his surroundings. Chōji's longtime best friend, Shikamaru, sat beside him with a bored looked right up until the newest addition to the group finally joined. Temari of the Sand was spending more and more time around Konoha escorted by Shikamaru, but was able to form a friendship with Hinata and Tenten. Temari had nothing against Sakura and Ino, but even the skilled Sand kunoichi could only tolerate their personalities for so long. Sasuke also thought Temari to be about average when it came to her looks, but her fighting and strategic capabilities were anything, but average. Again, Shikamaru and Temari were another well suited pair.

When Temari did arrive everyone greeted her, but Sakura and Ino started up some small talk with her before going back to their own conversation. Sasuke wished he wasn't so nearby to be able to hear their gossiping, but at least Sai was between the girls and him. Sai didn't bother talking much, but took to doing the same thing Sasuke was doing; watching everyone. Every so often he would take a small drink of saké from his glass, but left most of it to Ino. Sasuke leaned a little forward to get a better look of Sai and Ino together, but quickly leaned back when Sakura had caught his eye. A pale blush appeared on the bridge of her nose, but he ignored it. He wished Ino could've relayed the message to Sakura about moving on. He remembered the petty rivalry between the two girls all because of him. He looked back at Sai and noticed faint similarities between each other. He often thought Ino chose to be with Sai simply because there was a resemblance between the two, but perhaps it was true love. Either way, he was glad Ino left him alone.

There was a time Sasuke was interested in getting to know his pink haired teammate, but ended up regretting it. He took up to hanging around her after they would return from missions and agreeing to grab a bite together whenever she asked, but too quickly Sakura told Ino about it. Ino wasn't one to just keep her mouth shut when it came to gossip of who would be together that in a matter of weeks most people thought Sasuke and Sakura were together. It irritated Sasuke mainly because his privacy had been intruded and also there had something he felt for his teammate, but Sakura squashed that, making Sasuke realize a few things. When Sasuke had tried to get to know her better, he realized she never attempted to learn more about him. It wasn't like he was a closed book wrapped in chains without end and the key was gone, but the medic nin never even bothered to ask. He saw that Sakura liked the idea of Sasuke, the idea of being with an _Uchiha._ He was the only Uchiha that was near her age and well known among the village. Sasuke didn't want that. Even though he was not interested in getting serious any time soon, the reality of it did bother him to an extent. Sasuke figured one day he would marry, but he didn't want to settle for just having a mate. He didn't want to be with someone that wanted to bear the Uchiha crest just for show. The Uchiha crest was important to every single Uchiha member and Sasuke would be damned if he married someone that didn't realize its worth. He wanted a genuine partner. He wanted something along the lines of Neji and Tenten and Shikamaru and Temari. Hell even Sai and Ino.

He didn't resent Sakura for that, though. She simply wasn't what he wanted and he couldn't hate her for being who she was. Sasuke still thought of Sakura as a close and dear friend. There would be times when she could actually put her feelings aside to aide Sasuke if necessary, but he wished it wasn't only for missions or in serious situations.

Sometimes when his thoughts got the better of him, he wondered if there even _was_ a girl like that for him. It could easily be seen that Tenten looked at Neji for more than the fact that she was going to be a Hyuuga in a few months. The Hyuugas were known, well off, accomplished, the epitome of grace, and so much more yet Tenten simply saw Neji. Not Hyuuga Neji. He let out a defeated sigh that nobody noticed except Sai, but he was too busy scrutinizing Sakura without realizing it was agitating her. If Ino hadn't been in between them Sai would've probably ended up like the many times Naruto has for annoying Sakura.

Sasuke didn't mind Sai. In fact, he found the pale guy to be rather interesting. He didn't know anything about him other than that for the most of his life he was under direct orders of Shimura Danzō, who formed Root, and now he was an ANBU under direct orders of the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke often forgot about his fourth team member since he blended _too_ well into the background while they went out on missions, but he got use to him and often was behind whatever ideas Sasuke had. He had also recently learned Sai had been one of the few who vouched on his behalf regarding his recruitment into the ANBU. He stared at Sai who was smiling at nothing and wondered why he had done that. They weren't on bad terms or good terms. Just terms.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sai spoke quietly and turned his head to face Sasuke, slowly opening his eyes. Just as much Sasuke found him interesting, he also found him odd.

Sasuke shook his head, dismissing Sai and turned his attention to the porcelain saké carafe in front of him. He poured himself some hot saké into his porcelain saké glass before taking a quick drink. He let out a huff as he placed his elbow on the table, holding his chin in his hand.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, Sasuke?" Again it was Sai and his whole attention was now on him.

"I have to b-" Sasuke was interrupted by an arm landing across the back his shoulders, jerking his body towards theirs. Sasuke didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't be such a buzzkill. We rarely all get to be together!" Naruto's voice ricocheted throughout Sasuke's head annoyingly that he rubbed his temples for a quick second before pulling his arm off. Naruto had actually grabbed Sasuke's arm where he had just gotten his ANBU tattoo and it was still sensitive. He lifted his shirt sleeve to let it air out and there were a few "ooh" from the outspoken ones in the group before the whole table let out a small laugh.

"We should make a toast for Sasuke's new position!" Hinata perked up as she grabbed one of the more fuller bottles of saké and stood up to serve everyone for the sake of her proposition. When she got to Sasuke she brought a new glass to pour him his share. She rested her now empty hand on his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze.

"Make everyone proud, eh, Sasuke." She smiled sweetly, her head tilted to the side to catch his eye. Some of her hair landed over Sai, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Sai definitely did help." Sasuke laughed quietly moving some of Hinata's hair off Sai. Sai looked genuinely surprised at Sasuke's statement, but smiled one of his real smiles. Hinata realized her hair was covering Sai and took a step back away from the pair, a quiet giggle escaping her lips.

"Apologies, Sai." Hinata said before heading back to her seat, pouring her own share of saké.

"No worries, Hinata-sama," Sai gave his smile to Hinata before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "Who told you?" He tilted his head inquisitively while Hinata gave a quick wave of her hand dismissing the formal reply, but held her tongue so she wouldn't disrupt the conversation between Sasuke and Sai. Aside from Shino's normal silence, she knew Sasuke and Sai barely attempted to speak much to anyone. She was happy they could at least talk to each other.

"Kaka-"

Except more often than not, others didn't see what she saw from time to time.

"For Sasuke!" Again Sasuke was interrupted by the same person, but instead of protesting he lifted his glass as Naruto had done. Everyone else soon followed example while all their eyes were on him. Sasuke had grown up with attention all around him since he was born. He hoped in leaving Sai a little longer in the limelight, but as always, it wasn't the case.

"For Sasuke!" Everyone belted out before the clinking of saké glasses overpowered their voices. Sasuke drank his saké quick, the cool and sweet alcohol leaving a refreshing taste in his throat, before getting up.

"You're leaving already, Sasuke-kun?" He's told her often to stop adding "kun" to his name whenever she addressed him, but it always went in one ear and out the other. He gave her a small smile, but nodded firmly.

" _Ki wo tsukete_ , Sasuke." Hinata called out warmly with a small wave. He straightened his clothes out and returned her wave.

" _Mata ashita_ , newbie." Neji called out besides Hinata with his eyes closed and his hands resting inside his sleeves, on his lap. Sasuke gave Neji more of a stiff smile and curt wave as if he could see him. Besides Sai and himself, Neji was also apart of the ANBU. He had been recruited before the war had came to be, but he wasn't as active as he use to be once Hinata became clan head.

" _Jaa ne, minna_." Sasuke spoke as his eyes tried to connect with everyone present before turning around, but stopping when he came face to face with their waiter. He saw the waiter had in his hands the checkbook and was headed to see Hinata. "Since I know she won't let me take the whole tab to myself please place half on the Uchiha account. I will meet you out there to leave you your tip as well." Sasuke spoke quietly before giving one last wave without turning back around to see them. He left the private room they had occupied for the last few hours time.

Hinata nearly missed the brief exchange between Sasuke and the waiter, but waited until the man approached her with the bill.

"Hinata-sama," the waiter breathed out huskily. He bowed before placing the black book beside her. She curled out her pointer finger and curled it back in, beckoning for the man to come closer.

"Please tell me what Uchiha told you." Hinata spoke quietly not wanting to draw any attention. Every time everyone was able to come out together with everyone she enjoyed taking the responsibility of the bill. She was aware some of her friends were doing well financially while others weren't. She didn't want that kind of burden to stop them from enjoying their nights out.

"He's asked me to put half of the tab on the Uchiha account, Hinata-sama." The waiter spoke without hesitation. He's taken care of both Hinata's family and friends many of times. He didn't know if the young woman took care of him so well because he exceeded her expectations or simply because she was kind. Whatever her reasoning, he couldn't lie to her when she has allowed him to live such a leisurely life.

Hinata nodded and got up, placing her hand on Neji's shoulder and then walked out with the waiter trailing behind her. Whenever Neji was ready to call it a night, he always closed his eyes and sat quietly. He rested his arms inside the long sleeves he had. When he came to looking that way, Neji reminded her of her father. Although Hinata did improve her strength and so much about herself, she wouldn't have minded passing on her position to Neji. The Hyuuga Elders, of course, would object and not allow such a thing, but no matter how much Hinata improved Neji had a natural touch for being a Hyuuga.

Sasuke waited near the door for the waiter to return, but the man was taking longer than he thought he would. It was getting late and he needed to be up early in the morning to continue his ANBU training. He was about to head back when he saw Hinata coming into view and he groaned. He should've known the waiter's loyalty rested with her. Sasuke forgot that the waiter was the usual person to attend to the group whenever they came by.

"Sasuke," Hinata began once she was a few feet from him. "There's no need for you to take any of it. I always take care of it." She smiled as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest. She wore a casual lilac kimono that was loose fitted, but rested upon her matured body very well. The dress was peppered with an assortment of different flowers that all somehow fit together. The flowers ranged from Scabious honeysuckles, to Phlox flowers, and Wolf's bane. Each individual flower was hand-sewn all over her dress. Hinata always did manage to look like the princess she was destined to be.

"Well if I'm being honest, it's not _me_ taking it." Sasuke grinned as he tried to hide his awe of Hinata. He thought the secondary color (and the colors that branched from it) always did suit her well and no other color would have been able to do as much justice. When Naruto had told Sasuke about pursuing Hinata he couldn't understand what had taken the dobe so long. Hinata had always been a sight that should not have been taken lightly and he's always thought about it that way even when they were kids. However, people often overlooked her strengths as a child and focused more on her flaws, but Sasuke did not and could not. Hinata had become his first friend as a child that simply treated him as another child rather than treat him as Uchiha Sasuke. For that reason alone Sasuke wouldn't have a problem admitting to anyone that he cared for her the most out of all his friends.

Hinata simply smiled at his sarcastic remark and stepped forward to embrace him. She gave him a tight squeeze and pulled away before Sasuke could react.

"I've missed you. I'll be seeing less of you with your new position so I'm glad you did decide to join everyone tonight." Her arms returned to be crossed over her chest, but her smile stood. "If you do happen to have some spare time I would enjoy your company within my home. You could join my family and I for dinner so neither has to worry who's paying." Hinata chuckled and then told the waiter who was still behind her to grab her purse. He returned quickly and she reached inside of it to fetch the waiter's tip. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Riku" Hinata whispered as she placed the money in Riku's hand. He bowed deeply and quickly turned to leave.

"Um, I have my share as well." Sasuke called out awkwardly since Riku knew whatever he was going to leave was not as gracious as Hinata. Still he returned and bowed to Sasuke before leaving the two. "I will try to make it happen, Hinata. I'll eat anything so don't worry with extra preparations." Sasuke said returning to the original conversation.

"Hinata-chan!"A voice that could easily be put a face to filled the room and the group started appearing one by one until they were all near the entrance ready to leave. "Neji said I could walk you home if you allowed me to!" Hinata turned to face Naruto who always had his own ray of sunshine following him everywhere, no matter what dark alley he ever found himself in. She couldn't help, but grin while a pale blush crept its way onto her cheeks.

"I would like that, Naruto." She spoke happily and gave a wave to Neji and Tenten who smirked with no shame. Hinata viewed a lot of her old behavior to be childish and tried her best to distance herself from it. Although it was no longer _Naruto-kun_ her feelings had not changed. She was glad Naruto wasn't too aware of the change.

Everyone gave their final farewells only leaving Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura behind. Hinata and Naruto had already been set to leave together so Sakura hoped that in the given situation Sasuke would offer. She was badly mistaken. Sasuke simply mumbled to Hinata about letting her know when he was available and left without a glance to Sakura. Hinata and Naruto had not been aware to the awkward atmosphere that was present because they started walking out together too oblivious to the moping Sakura.

"Naruto.." They both stopped and turned to look back at her while she quickly composed herself and pretended as though everything was fine. "Could you walk me home, as well?"

"Uh.. sure?" Naruto was never one to hide his emotions no matter the situation so his confusion was very evident. Hinata only smiled at him and then signaled for Sakura to join. Hinata made sure not to show any sadness towards Sakura because she knew her position all too well. She was glad she could be there for her while Sasuke figured out what he wanted. Naruto had come around for her so she figured Sasuke might soon as well.

* * *

The trio arrived to the Hyuuga estate and bid their farewells. Naruto watched as Hinata was greeted by a sleepy Neji and then disappeared behind the gates. Naruto sighed happily as he turned on his heel, his hands on the back of his head and elbows propped up.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke up dragging Naruto out of his daze. "Do you think you'll end up marrying Hinata?" The question took Naruto by surprise making him drop his hands and give a look to Sakura wondering what exactly she wanted to know.

"Hinata is special to me in her own way, but I would rather not get ahead of myself." Naruto had known Hinata since they were kids, but it hadn't been until recently that he actually spoke to her on a more intimate level. Even if he had wanted to get to know her better back then it wouldn't have been possible with Hinata's stuttering and sudden fainting. He had really enjoyed spending his time with her. The changes she made with herself made her a whole new person. A person Naruto wanted to get to know. The thing was Hinata wasn't the only person he wanted to get to know. There was so much to choose from he didn't want to rush into any sort of serious commitment.

"You're probably the closest person to Sasuke-kun so I wanted to know if you could at least give me hints regarding his feelings for me?" Sakura only asked Naruto the marriage question in hopes that maybe it would be something similar as to how Sasuke felt. She remembered fondly Sasuke coming to her and _wanting_ to be around her, but then suddenly it all abruptly stopped. She thought she was finally getting somewhere with him. Ino made her believe that she would end up with Sasuke, but he was in his own world. It was going to take some time, but her patience was wearing thin and slowly making her paranoid.

 _Who else could Sasuke be interested in?_ Sakura thought as she tried to remember the last time Sasuke approached a girl out of free will.

"Sakura.. hadn't Sasuke told you there will only be friendship between the two of you?" Naruto didn't want to hurt her, but he was only doing what Sakura had done to him regarding his feelings for her. She made it very clear that he needed to forget about whatever he felt for her because it was never going to be mutual. It stung, yes, but it helped. He couldn't be the middle man for something as delicate as this. It wasn't his business.

Naruto was beginning to recall Sasuke telling him awhile ago about wanting to _try_ it out just for the hell of it, but he never brought the subject up again. Naruto was only left to assume he never went through with it or he did it, but it only made it to be written in stone that Sasuke and Sakura were only meant for friendship. Sasuke wasn't missing out on anything by not going through with it so he figured Sasuke crushed whatever feelings he was dealing with and left the matter alone. Naruto wasn't sure _what_ Sasuke was into, but he knew he had to be into _something_.

"You should just talk to Sasuke about it like adults and stop tormenting yourself." Naruto wasn't the one for advice either. "I have to get going Sakura. You're not far from here, right?" The thing was Naruto knew very well they made little progress after Hinata left. He wouldn't have minded taking her all the way to her front door, but she brought up a topic he couldn't deal with. He wasn't jealous. All of that died years ago. What bothered him about her bringing up Sasuke is he could see himself in Sakura. Sakura was looking for hope in Naruto and he just couldn't pretend anymore that everything she did for him wasn't in vain. Sasuke noticed. Everyone noticed. Sasuke just pretended not to, hoping she would finally stop, but it only made her become more persistent.

"I'll catch you around, alright?" He tried giving Sakura his most sincere smile, but it wouldn't budge. He waved goodbye and quickly left Sakura on her own.

* * *

 **Arigatou gozaimasu : thank you, but more polite than just simply "arigatou"**

 **Mata ashita : see you tomorrow**

 **Ki wo tsukete : take care**

 **anyways, I decided to spend my day yesterday writing and polishing this chapter as much as I could because I'll be busy after today. it's my birthday tomorrow! and I have certain obligations to attend to. so a little earlier than originally decided! after this I will try to update at least once a week. also, I was hoping to make this chapter about three thousand words, but I think I overdid it a little. just for future reference, three thousand should always be my bare minimum.**

 **thanks again, review or pm for questions or curiosities.**

 **val :)**


	2. mikoto

Sasuke had been awake and ready to leave before the first rays of sunshine crept their way into his bedroom. When he finished up resetting his bed, he left his room and headed to see Itachi in his study. The floorboards creaked beneath Sasuke's bare feet as he made his way through the empty hallway of his home. He stopped when the hallway gave way to the small koi pond and garden that seemed to grow every time he passed it. Sasuke made his way down the two steps that separated the wooden floors and the trimmed grass. He paid no attention when the door to his brother's study slid open until Itachi's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke quietly as his hand dropped back to his side.

"Hm?" Sasuke simply hummed out as he replaced the grass under his feet with the wooden floor, his eyes slightly moved to look up at the figure who was only a few inches taller than him.

"Are you leaving now?

"I still have about an hour before I need to report to the Hokage."

"Then please do me the favor of telling _okaa-san_ breakfast is ready." Itachi turned once he was finished speaking and headed back into his study. Sasuke didn't see a reason to reply so he simply returned to where he had came from. After Fugaku's death, Mikoto had urged Itachi to take the room since it was the closest one to the study. Itachi declined and simply had his room remodeled to allow more space for him and Izumi. He also had rooms added to the Uchiha household for his children, but also for the future generations after their time was over.

Once Sasuke reached his mother's room he gave a firm knock before sliding her door open. " _Ohayou, okaa-san_ ," he spoke as walked into the room and stood a few feet away from Mikoto's bed. He found it strange his mother was still in bed because any time he came to see her in the early hours she was ready to begin her day. Even though his father's death had hit her hard, she continued her life almost similarly to before his death.

Sasuke wanted to let her rest, but figured she would have wanted to be woken up. Although hesitant, he stepped forward and placed his hand on his mother's bare arm to lightly shake her. He flinched when his warm fingers met his mother's unsettling cold skin. Sasuke quickly pulled the covers down to her waist and rested her on her back.

" _Okaa-san_ ," Sasuke again spoke, but instead of waiting for a response he pressed his ear to her chest. Without much time to think, he ran out of Mikoto's room and headed for Itachi's study. He didn't have much time for niceties that without stopping to knock he walked in and immediately directed his attention to Izumi, who looked at him with confusion for his hasty intrusion. Before Sasuke had barged in she had been making tea for Itachi and herself while their children played with each other. Itachi and Izumi had two boys and had no intention of any more. Fumio was the oldest of the two and had recently reached the age of five. The young boy was becoming the spitting image of his father as he grew older, but held the lovable personality his mother had. Once Fumio had reached the age of three, Itachi began to train him. Of course, the eldest child proved to be a becoming genius like the many Uchiha before him.

While there had been many Uchiha children near Fumio's age, his attention ended up reserved for his younger brother, Isao, when he was born. Isao was to become two in the coming months, but was very quiet for his age. The young boy's reserved personality often reminded Itachi and Sasuke of their father. What made the child unique was his hair. Isao held both his parents' hair. One side was dominated by Izumi's dark brown hair while the other side was dominated by Itachi's dark black hair. Nobody had taken much notice until his hair began to grow out and the difference between the two became too noticeable to ignore. Isao had allowed, for the most part, only his brother to witness his childish antics. The two, to say the least, were fond of each other.

Once Isao were to reach the age of three, Itachi would begin his training as well. Sasuke hoped that his younger nephew would be just as highly regarded as his older nephew. He didn't want to be the bystander of a sibling rivalry that would only end up being one sided. Sasuke never stopped being mesmerized by his older brother, but more often than not he was jealous. He knew it couldn't be helped, but he wished he had been given his own light instead of always being seen in Itachi's shadow.

"Izumi, _okaa-san's_ heartbeat is very faint. Please come see her." Sasuke spoke as calmly as he could before he turned on his heel walking out of the room. He didn't pick up the pace until his sister-in-law was behind him. Izumi had taken up medical ninjustu of her own free will, but for the purpose of her future children. Sasuke knew Izumi's level wasn't anywhere near Sakura's, but this was what he needed for now. When he arrived to his mother's room, Sasuke stepped aside to allow Izumi in first. He noticed Itachi walking towards him with Isao in his arms as Fumio trailed behind him.

Itachi handed Isao over to Sasuke without a word and walked into the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

" _Obaa-san_ is sick?" Fumio spoke with curiousity while Sasuke set Isao down on the floor next to him.

"Perhaps," was all Sasuke could answer as he tried to understand himself whether she was sick. He hadn't seen his mother much since there had been many missions team seven had to go on to deal with the aftermath of the war. When he was able to see his mother she was usually helping Izumi with Fumio and Isao or household duties. He often tried to catch her up on his life in the mornings before he would leave or during the evenings in the garden. Sasuke was collecting all his time spent with her in the last few months to see if he felt something strange, but came up with nothing. If he had noticed his mother was ill he would've told Itachi or at least Izumi.

Nothing was making sense in Sasuke's mind. He was actually surprised his mother didn't allow her grieving to be seen by her two sons. In all honesty, he hoped she would've been more open about it. Sasuke needed to let out any lingering feelings that were left after the war, but he was never given proper time for it. The Hokage, of course, did make it known that anyone who needed help dealing with the aftermath of the war, the hospital did have groups for that. Sasuke didn't want to grieve with strangers. He wanted to grieve with his family, but instead his family showed they had no need for that. Itachi became busy when he was made the new clan head, Izumi grieved like any daughter-in-law would, his nephews weren't sure what to make of the situation, Mikoto assimilated into her new life without much trouble, and the Uchiha clan grieved their beloved clan head.

Sasuke felt as though he had no one to turn to, but he had remembered Hinata also lost her father during the war. Hinata, along with Neji, had also been present during Hiashi's last words. He could've gone to Hinata if she weren't going through the same thing as Itachi. He wondered if Hinata felt the same way he did. He figured Neji would have made sure she didn't. Sasuke felt undeserving that his father gave his life for him, but he understood the unsaid rule of parents to give their life for their children.

 _You did good, Sasuke._

The words he tried so hard forget rang through his head. He wanted to forget that moment. He wished he had been paying attention. It had all happened so fast. One moment he was standing on top of Aoda's head and the next he was on the ground while his father's lifeless body was next to him while Sakura tried her best to keep him alive, but it was too late. Fugaku had made a decision and Sasuke was left to accept it.

Sasuke had been ripped out of his troubled thoughts when Izumi slid the door open and dipped down to pick up the two boys. The somber look on her face didn't make his heart beat any slower. Itachi walked out with Mikoto in his arms and didn't say anything as he left.

"Do you know what's wrong, Izumi?" Sasuke would've asked Itachi regarding their mother's state, but he knew Itachi's priority was taking her to the hospital. Questions could come later.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but her current state is serious. With my limited knowledge and ability, I can't exactly tell you what's wrong. Itachi will stay with her in the hospital, but I'm sure when you get back from your training I will have more details." Izumi held her two sons close as though the same thing could happen to her in that very instant, but the boys only looked uncomfortable. They looked between the two adults and knew things were not good. Although they both realized their grandmother was ill, only Fumio truly understood how serious the situation was.

"Thank you." That was all Sasuke could muster out as he left Izumi and her sons. Once he was out his home Sasuke quickly made his way to the Hokage's tower, but not to report for his ANBU training.

* * *

It was a little after dawn, but Hinata remained in her bed. She had been awake for some time, but all the saké she drank the night before had caught up to her. She knew Neji was most likely already in her study and she felt bad for making him wait, but she couldn't will herself to get out of bed. Hinata did drink from time to time, but rarely did she let it effect her morning routines. She had been too captivated by the crowd that surrounded her the night before to worry about her saké intake.

When the pounding in her head had finally began to dwindle she built up the strength to head to the shower. The warm water she perfectly measured to her liking felt soothing against Hinata's pale skin. She let out a few last yawns before she was fully awake. Once her whole body had been cleaned up and ready for another day she grabbed her lavender bathrobe. When she was finally out the bath she grabbed a soft white towel to wrap her hair in. She wiped the fog off her mirror with her bathrobe sleeve and continued with the rest of her morning cleansing.

Once she was all done, she stepped out her bedroom with her formal white robe. It was similar to the one her father wore, but instead of the dark green clothing Hiashi wore over the robe she wore a black one that had embroidered flowers with her signature color. When she got to her study she found Neji already there. He was meditating off in a corner, but Hinata simply smiled as she made her way to her desk.

"Sencha?"

"Yes," was all Hinata said as her attention had been directed back to the scrolls she had been reading last night. Neji had left her alone for about ten minutes before returning with a teapot and two small black ceramic cups. He set a small plate that matched the teacup on her desk and then rested the cup on top. He poured the tea halfway up before serving his own. " _Doumo,_ Neji _nii-san._ "

"Anything important?" Neji sat back down on the floor, taking a small sip of tea. Hinata had told Neji she could get him a desk, but he objected since he saw no need for it. She didn't really like seeing him sit on the floor and for some time she let it be, but it began to bug her. While Neji had been off with Tenten working out details for their wedding in the next few months, Hinata had gone to look for a desk for him. She had found him the perfect quaint desk for him and it would be arriving in the next few days.

"Nothing major," Hinata shook her head while she continued to go over the scrolls that were dropped off every so often. For the most part the scrolls contained alliance agreements and most of them were outside Konoha. Although the village and the majority of the world was in peace, everyone knew sooner or later there would be trouble. It was better to prepare the future generations with aid outside of the Hyuuga and even outside the village. Other scrolls contained simple requests from members of the clan and others were from the Hokage. Most of the information she got from the Hokage were given to all the clans and simply informed them of things among the village. A scroll that caught Hinata's attention was information regarding Hyuuga members that had been promoted to a higher rank.

Hanabi was one of the few who had been promoted to Jōnin. She had forgotten about the recommendation she had put forth for her even though Hanabi hadn't asked her to.

"Could you ask to Hanabi to come see me, Neji?"

"Of course," Neji nodded as he set the book he was reading down and left the room once again. Hinata set the scroll down and stood up to face the window behind her. She unhinged the lock that was between the two large windows and pushed the windows away from her. A gust of the cool spring wind made its way in and she inhaled deeply, feeling much better than she did when she woke up. She turned to pick up her glass of tea, but Hanabi was stepping in as Neji slid the door closed behind him.

Instead of sitting back down, Hinata walked over to Hanabi and embraced her tightly.

" _Omedetoo_ , Hanabi!" Hinata let go of her younger sister, but still held her by the shoulders.

"Ehhh? For what?" Hanabi racked her brain for what sort of accommplishment she must have done to be summoned all the way to Hinata's study.

" _Gomen_ , I forgot to tell you about my recommendation I submitted to the Hokage for a promotion in rank." Hanabi's eyes widened when she was now aware of her accomplishment and returned her sister's hug.

" _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, nee-sama_!"

" _Omedetoo-gozaimasu,_ Hanabi-sama." Neji congratulated the younger Hyuuga as he sat back down on the floor and resumed his reading.

"Would you like to do anything special for today, Hanabi?"

"Nah, sis, I think I'll just rub it in Konohamaru's face for some time." Hanabi grinned as she decided to herself that she would see Konohamaru after she was done talking with her sister. "Plus, I need to remind Moegi why he chose _me_!" The young Hyuuga girl held a fist up to her eye level and laughed. Hinata looked back to Neji who was only shaking his head while continuing to read.

"Well I'm off! Again, thanks!" Hanabi left without giving Hinata much of a time to tell her to leave the poor pig-tailed girl alone.

"Well it when comes to love she certainly is nothing like you, hm?" Neji chuckled as he set his book down, looking up at Hinata who was heading back to her desk.

"She's lucky Konohamaru only sees her. I just pity his teammate." Hinata sighed as she finished reading the names of other clan members who had been promoted. She decided a special dinner would be held for them all tonight.

"If one is up against a Hyuuga, they should know defeat is their destiny. No matter if it is as fickle as love." Everyone in the Hyuuga held pride for themselves and the last name they were fortunate enough to have been born with. Often their pride went beyond that and it didn't help that people of the village, and even outside of the village, let such cockiness be. Hinata loved her clan and knew they were strong, but to a degree. She didn't want arrogance to be the downfall of such a mighty clan.

"Although it took years, it is inevitable Naruto will end with you, Hinata."

"It just helped Sakura told him to forget about his feelings for her."

"No. That girl is certainly capable of many things, but she is not you. She is not a _Hyuuga_. Even if she were to return the feelings to Naruto, he could easily see who was better."

"Tenten didn't say yes to your marriage proposal because you're a Hyuuga, Neji."

"I'm sure Tenten wouldn't have wanted to wed a man who was not capable of supporting her for the rest of her life. The Hyuuga give a sense of safety and I'm glad I can give her that and more." Neji got up and put away his book in the shelf. "I'm going to get more tea," Neji gave a small bow to Hinata before leaving the room.

"It's no use in trying to tell them otherwise," Hinata muttered under her breath once Neji left her alone. She got up again and leaned over the window frame. She watched as a the new generation of Hyuuga children were being trained by older generations and smiled at how much strength their small bodies held. "Perhaps I could teach them," the Hyuuga clan head spoke quietly to herself before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," she let a small sigh out as she took her seat again.

"Hinata-sama." It had been Hinata's bodyguard that was assigned to her as a child. He gave a deep bow with a smile on his face.

"Kō, it's good to see you. What do I owe your presence to?" Hinata returned the smile and realized how much older he had gotten. She hadn't seen much of Kō for years after she had told her father there was no need for a bodyguard any longer. After the war ended he spent most of his time training with young Hyuuga children.

"There is someone at the gate wishing to see you."

"Who?" Hinata hadn't arranged to see any one this morning. She was also very certain it wasn't Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata-sama. He says it's urgent." Hinata decided not to dwell on wondering what could be so urgent that Sasuke came to her, but hurriedly got up and headed to the gate. Kō followed behind her until they were nearing the gate and briskly made sure to open the gate for her. As Kō said, Sasuke was standing there and relief seemed to wash over him as Hinata came into view.

"Sasuke?" It was all Hinata could say before Sasuke came up to her quickly and put an arm behind her knees which made her lose balance. Her back hit Sasuke's other arm and the Hyuuga compound was suddenly a blurred image behind them.

"She will be fine." Kō spoke quietly to calm the troubled looks on the guards. He walked back in and closed the gate remembering the peculiar friendship between the two when they were young. Sasuke was no threat and there was no bad blood between the Hyuuga and Uchiha so Kō was only left to assume it was a personal matter between friends.

"Has she finally grown out of her crush for the Uzumaki boy?" The older Hyuuga wondered and chuckled to himself as he returned to spar with the younger Hyuuga children.

* * *

When the pair finally arrived to the front of the hospital, Sasuke set Hinata down.

"Sasuke?" Hinata spoke again as she looked back at the hospital and then at her old friend, hoping he wasn't going to carry her off somewhere new.

"She's sick. There was no one else I could think of to help me with this. You can leave if you choose to." Sasuke knew Hinata wasn't going to leave even if he begged her to leave. Her loyalty never wavered even though he rarely gave her much reason for it to be held so strong.

"Lead the way." She spoke without hesitation and motioned her hand towards the hospital. Sasuke nodded and made his way towards the entrance of the hospital. When he walked in, he paid no attention to the receptionist and walked down one of the hallways. After a few turns down the hallways, Sasuke was finally in front of his mother's hospital door. He allowed Hinata to walk in before him while he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted Itachi with a small bow while he stood in front of Mikoto's bed, his gaze not breaking away from his ill mother.

"Hyuuga-san." Itachi recognized the quiet voice, but couldn't bring himself to address her appropriately. Deep down, he was scared if he turned away from his mother life would stop flowing through her. Even though it has been some time since his father's death, Itachi was never able to make peace with it.

Itachi was nowhere nearby when news had gotten to him about his death. He didn't witness the moment Fugaku breathed his last breath. He didn't hear his last words come from his vulnerable dying body. Itachi simply was told he died and he often found himself visiting a grave.

He couldn't afford to dwell too much on how it all felt surreal because his new position demanded his full attention. Except it didn't stop him from feeling misplaced as he sat behind the desk he often saw his father sit at. Itachi wished he could've been with Sasuke during their father's last moments. The last time he had been with his father was before they had all been separated into their appropriate groups. Fugaku simply told Itachi and Sasuke to make the Uchiha proud. The last words he heard from him were as a clan head, not a father.

"Oh! I didn't know you would be here as well, Hinata." Sakura had walked in, but only Hinata had paid her any attention.

"Yes, but I wish it hadn't been for this." She looked over to Sasuke who had gone to stand next to Itachi. Sakura nodded sadly as she also looked over to Sasuke and couldn't figure out exactly how Sasuke was feeling. Of course he was sad, but to what extent? She wanted to offer her hand to the boy she had been in love with since she was a child.

"I hate to do this, but because of her current state I can't have more than two people present." Sakura directed her attention back to Hinata and she nodded as she understood what she was trying to say. Although Hinata wished to see her, she knew she couldn't ask Itachi or Sasuke to leave her side.

"Hinata I also brought you because _okaa-san_ loved you."

"And I loved her as well, but I can't ask either of you to leave."

"I will wait outside." Itachi spoke as he tore his gaze away from his mother and began to leave. No one said anything as he left and when he was finally outside Hinata quickly made her way to the side of Mikoto's bed. She rested her knees on the tile floors and pressed her elbows on the edge of the bed as she took Mikoto's frail hand in both of hers.

" _Okaa-san_." Hinata whispered as tears brimmed at her eyes, but failed to make it any further. At the beginning of the friendship between Sasuke and Hinata, they often spent time in each other's home. Most of the time it was spent at the Uchiha district. It was one of the few places his avid followers wouldn't dare to follow him. It brought Mikoto immense joy seeing how well the two got along.

Hinata's mother had passed away after giving birth to Hanabi and the young Hyuuga heiress grew very fond of her new friend's mother. Mikoto had no problem treating the small child as her own. Fugaku often looked down upon the relationship, but with time grew a soft spot for the heiress. Although he would never admit it, the late Uchiha made sure that Hinata knew she was always welcomed in their home. Both Fugaku and Mikoto took notice of the Hyuuga girl's consecutive absences from their home, but never bothered Sasuke about it. Whenever there were clan meetings, Fugaku always saw Hinata present behind the late Hyuuga Hiashi. She never had a problem in acknowledging him so Fugaku reminded himself she was an heiress to a noble clan. Both his son and her were praised shinobi. He couldn't have expected them to continue being children in this world so he was pleased they both grew up to be exceptional.

Although Mikoto was saddened by Hinata's lack of presence in her home, she was always happy on the rare occasions she dropped by for tea. She never stopped seeing Hinata as a daughter and was proud of the accomplishments the young girl achieved. Mikoto once confessed to Hinata that she saw her as the perfect fit for Sasuke. Hinata had been so taken aback by the confession, but told her her heart was set on Naruto. Although Sasuke's mom wasn't completely pleased, she still wished her the best. While Hinata's heart may have been set on Naruto, Mikoto always believed in change.

Sakura had been doing her necessary report of Mikoto, but she couldn't help look over at Hinata in envy. While she held the sick woman's hand, Sasuke stood behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder.

 _Hinata I also brought you because okaa-san loved you._

At what point had Hinata gotten this close to Sasuke's family? _How_ did she? Sure Sasuke had friends, but for him to have this sort of friendship with a girl made the pink haired doctor too jealous to think.

"H.. Hinata?" The ill woman spoke out so quietly that Sasuke didn't think it was real at first. "I'm so glad to see you, dear." This time Hinata's tears did make their own path down her cheeks, but she still smiled at her second mother.

"I wish we had been in a better situation to see each other, but I'm glad to see you as well, _okaa-san_."

"Oh, Sasuke, darling. You're here together? I knew you'd have a change of heart, Hinata." Mikoto spoke with a grin thinking back to when she told Hinata about how she felt. She had been too tired to notice Sasuke's confused expression and only focused on the fact that one of Hinata's hand let go of her own hand and reached out to Sasuke. He took it and got down on his knees as well. Mikoto tried to sit up and even though Hinata and Sasuke protested at any sort of movement, she did it and held her arms out to them.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other before standing up and each hugging her on their own side.

"Hinata will make a strong wife, Sasuke." His mother whispered into her son's ear and although the simple comment wasn't what he expected he nodded knowingly. Sasuke did know she would make a strong wife one day, but not to him. "Sasuke will be a loyal husband, Hinata." The dazed woman whispered as well into Hinata's ear. Hinata's tears fell more freely and although this was a lie, she was glad to give this to her. The older woman pulled away and the fake couple helped her rest again easily on the bed.

Sakura didn't know how to react to what she saw, but she knew she was in no place to say anything. She was friends with Sasuke and Hinata, but Sasuke's mother only knew her son was on a team with her. So she quickly scribbled some last notes on her clipboard and left without saying anything to the trio.

"Is Itachi here?"

"Yes, we will leave you with him." Sasuke nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand as they left the room. Hinata looked back once more at Mikoto as more tears made their way down her face, but Mikoto simply smiled happily at her. She wasn't sure when she would see her lively smile again and the very thought made Hinata's heart ache.

Sasuke let go of her hand once they were out the room and found Itachi in the waiting room. " _Okaa-san_ wishes to speak with you." His elder brother nodded and left them without another word. Hinata took a deep breath as she wiped away the trail of tears.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke."

"I know she would've wanted to see you."

"And I know she would've wanted to see us together. I hadn't seen her in so long, so it was the least I could do."

"Your heart was why my family loved you very much. _Arigatou_."

Sakura had hidden herself out of view from her two friends and although it was obvious there was only friendship, she couldn't help, but let her heart sink. She knew Hinata loved Naruto and Naruto was eventually going to love Hinata, but Sasuke was another story. Sakura had never seen him care for someone so deeply who wasn't his family. Perhaps Hinata couldn't catch it, but she could see it in his eyes. The pink haired kunoichi had never seen Sasuke with those eyes before and the fact that they only seemed to be lit up was when Hinata was around made it clear to Sakura. She always thought it was her imagination, but the events unfolding before her eyes made everything clear. Those eyes would never be directed to her and for that she felt betrayed by Hinata. Sakura didn't like how she felt because she treasured her friendship with Hinata, but it was hard to be happy when the one you loved would never be yours. It was hard _not_ to envy Hinata, but she was taking Sasuke without realizing it.

Suddenly the buzzer that hung around her neck began to buzz and her jealousy turned into panic. The buzzer had been set up to monitor Mikoto's heart rate. Sakura pulled up her mask and ran to her room, drawing the attention of Sasuke and Hinata. She hadn't even noticed Itachi had already stepped out the room. He was staring at her as she got closer. Before running into the room Sakura noticed the tears falling off of his chin onto the tiled floor. When she was already inside, her hands were hovering over Mikoto's chest as a few other nurses had arrived.

"Stay with me!" Sakura yelled as the other nurses tried to help her, but she knew it was no use. It was the same as when she was trying to keep Fugaku alive. She had failed Sasuke twice. She couldn't bring to facing him again, but she knew she was the only one who could break the news to the Uchiha family. So she took a deep breath and dropped her hands to her side. The other nurses saw the defeat in her eyes and they began to complete a death report.

"Five after eight. AM." Sakura had glanced at the clock on the wall and then to the nurses who nodded. She stepped away and left the nurses to take care of the rest while she built up the strength to inform Uchiha Mikoto's family that she had passed. She opened the door and realized Itachi was no longer nearby. She walked out the room and realized his wife and children had arrived. Sakura saw as Izumi comforted a weeping Itachi while their sons hugged his legs hoping to bring him some comfort as well.

She walked farther into the hallway and saw Sasuke and Hinata. They stood silent next to each other, but immediately locked eyes with her when she came into view. Sakura pulled down her mask beneath her chin, but she didn't need to say anything. Her grief-stricken eyes said everything Sasuke and Hinata needed to know.

Hinata began to cry quietly as her head hung low, but Sasuke pulled her into his chest. Sasuke kept his eyes locked with Sakura's for a little longer before bowing his head and closing his eyes. His own tears made way down his own cheeks while he held Hinata close to him.

Sakura's own tears fell down her own cheeks, but not for Uchiha Mikoto. Her tears were for Sasuke because it became crystal clear that he was not meant for her, not in this lifetime at least. Despite all the times she tried to prove herself and her love to him, a heart that is truly in love cannot be changed. Just like her own heart will never be capable of loving another like she loves Sasuke.

* * *

 **doumo: thanks/thank you**

 **omedetoo: congratulations**

 **gomen: sorry/excuse me**

 **my intention is _not_ to write Naruto as an asshole or Sakura as a weak link. during the series when Naruto began to get attention from the villagers, and mostly women, this is what I imagined how'd he treat the new attention. I see Naruto as a character that can't say no to simple requests as going to grab a bite together, going for a walk, etc. when he realized he was learning new things about these people he figured he would learn from all of them. I'm not trying to make Naruto a bad person in this story for the sake of making Sasuke the better one. I prefer Naruto over Sasuke, but this is how I'm deciding to write this story.**

 **same thing with Sakura. this story I'm writing is one where Sasuke _never_ betrayed the village or his friends. I felt as though Sakura was able to deepen her feelings for Sasuke past a simple school crush only because he chose a dark path. I figured without his departure she was never able to grow out of that fascination. Sakura won't ever be weak to me. I don't hate Naruto or Sakura.**

 **I don't like NaruSaku. I don't see the point in pairing them just because of SasuHina. I respect the fans of the pair, but it won't be happening in my story.**

 **please continue to leave your thoughts and constructive criticism because I really do care for it.**

 **if you did end up reading all that, thank you. any further questions or curiosities review or pm.**

 **val :)**


	3. ceremony

Hinata looked at herself through her full length mirror and patted down one last time the black kimono she was wearing. She sighed as she went to her bed stand and opened the only drawer on it, pulling out a small black velvet box. She could only smile at what the box held. Hinata pulled out the necklace and placed the box back down on the nightstand. One of her hands held the necklace's chain while the charm rested on the small, pale fingers of her other hand.

What the chain held was the Uchiha crest. She softly ran her thumb over it before unhooking the chain and placing it around her neck. She held the crest between her thumb and pointer finger before departing from her bedroom. Hinata made her way down the hallways of her home while other clan members stopped to bow and whisper "Hinata-sama" before returning to what they were doing. The young clan head could only smile because never once as a child did she ever imagine being able to take on this position. Although she would always shy away from any sort of attention, deep down she was pleased to know they acknowledged her and her ability to lead them.

"Are you already leaving for the ceremony, Hinata-sama?" Neji spoke up behind Hinata, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh no, I won't be attending." She turned around to face her cousin who was wearing his black robe, but not yet ready to leave the Hyuuga premises.

"What do you mean? All the clan heads will be there."

"My presence is needed elsewhere." Hinata didn't need to explain to Neji where she was going. He knew of Uchiha Mikoto's death after Hinata finally returned home that sorrowful day. He understood what Uchiha Fugaku and his family meant to her and even if he were up to argue with Hinata, she wouldn't budge. Neji saw as the Uchiha crest stood out as it rested upon a dark background.

"I thought you wouldn't be wearing that anymore."

"I believe today would be a good exception." She didn't need Neji to tell her what he meant as her fingers acted upon their own free will and held the charm.

"Allow me to at least accompany you to the Uchiha district." He didn't have any particular hate for the Uchiha clan, but the rivalry had always been well put into the minds of both of the clans' members. Hinata had stopped wearing the necklace years ago and Neji had been glad. He didn't like another clan symbol resting upon his cousin when she wasn't even being courted. Hinata's late father also agreed with Neji, but he as well knew the relationship between Hinata and that particular Uchiha family. To say he was glad when his daughter stopped wearing the necklace would have be an understatement.

"There is no need. I am sure you'd rather attend the ceremony anyways."

"It does not matter what I want. I will be joining you."

"Don't be so stubborn, Neji _nii-san_. I know you wish to pay your respects and I won't stop you. Please don't undermine Sasuke and I. We will be fine." Neji simply sighed and nodded his head. He could go back and forth with Hinata all day.

"Then at the very least allow me to accompany you to the front gates."

"Please do." Hinata stepped aside to allow Neji to take a place next to her while she grinned triumphantly at him. If she had known how much satisfaction could come from standing your ground to people such as Neji she would've had started long ago.

"Well at least I can find comfort in knowing Itachi also has an equally stubborn relative." Hinata quietly laughed as she took hold of Neji's arm as they walked toward the house gates. "When will you be back?" Hinata held her chin while ruminating the question and then just shrugged her shoulders. Neji looked down at her, his eyebrows scrunched in disapproval.

"It depends on how Sasuke is feeling. He's won't admit that he's genuinely broken up about this, but I can see it. I can't leave him alone."

"You're not his babysitter. He has Itachi. He has his clan, Hinata."

"If Lee or Tenten were in the same position I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to do the same."

"You're right I wouldn't, but I'm not the Hyuuga clan head." This time Hinata faced defeat and sighed. She had responsibilities and although she always wanted to be available at any given moment for her friends, the harsh reality was she couldn't be.

"I'll try not to stay out late."

"Thank you. If you find yourself not being able to join us for dinner tonight then please let us know." Neji didn't like playing the bad guy, but Hinata often found herself forgetting she wasn't just another clan member. He removed his arm from Hinata's grip and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Take care."

"I hope to be home for dinner." Hinata bowed her head slightly before slipping through the front gates and made her way to the Uchiha district.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the gloomy sky and closed his eyes knowing sooner or later it would be joining the rest of the village with its own droplets.

"Sasuke."

"I'm not going." Sasuke opened his eyes, but refused to acknowledge his older brother. All morning Itachi had been pestering him that he needed to be present for the ceremony, but Sasuke could care less for the flimsy event.

"It's evident since you've managed to drag the Hyuuga clan head into your childish stubbornness. Just remember not only the village, but many others see you and the rest of your team as heroes. The _least_ you could do is show your face." Itachi understood why Sasuke would rather stay behind and be at the Uchiha graveyard, but it didn't lessen the irritation he had.

"Itachi," the quiet voice spoke out into the obvious tension. "It will be alright." Itachi turned to look at Hinata, but simply left the two in the garden without another word.

"Have you had anything to eat this morning, Hinata?" Sasuke spoke as he finally tore his attention away from the sky to Hinata.

"I'll be fine."

" _Okaa-san_ would kill me if I didn't treat a guest to something. Especially you." Sasuke let a sad smile appear on his face before he walked past Hinata. "Come," he quietly let out as he disappeared into his home. She knew she couldn't allow her sadness for him to show. She hated the looks of pity that surrounded her after the war. Hinata knew that the village and the clan meant well, but they treated her as though she was made of glass. Even now when she made her way to Sasuke's home, they looked at her as though she was an injured animal. She knew the ceremony would cause that, but it didn't stop the fact that it made her skin crawl with annoyance. The looks and whispers Sasuke will pretend to ignore will now last much longer because of Mikoto's death and he knew it.

 _"Poor boy. A hero, but at what cost?"_

 _"Oh you didn't know? Uchiha Mikoto passed away last week."_

 _"Can't imagine how he's holding up with the ceremony and her death."_

No, Hinata made sure she would not be among them. He didn't need that. She breathed in and exhaled slowly. She glanced up at the sky before making her way into the now lonely home.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Dunno, maybe he overslept?"

"That's not like him."

"Well Itachi is over there. Go ask him." Naruto said as he pointed with his head in the direction of where Itachi was. Sakura huffed as she left not understanding why he wasn't fazed that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Does Sakura not know about what happened to Sasuke?"

"She does. She was there, but I guess she doesn't think it's a good enough reason to not be here today."

"This whole team is annoyingly stubborn." Sai watched as Sakura made her way to where the Uchiha clan resided and easily looked out of place.

"Well you can certainly say that again." Kakashi sighed as he removed his Hokage hat and ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"Itachi?" Sakura earned herself some glares by some of the clan members at her lack of respect. They all knew she was part of team seven, but that didn't stop them from rolling their eyes. "Uhm, Uchiha-san?" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the strong kunoichi who now stood embarrassed in front of his clan.

"My apologies, but Sasuke won't be present today." He knew why she had approached him. He saw the sadness fall across the pink haired girls face and again he was annoyed with his brother.

"I hope this isn't asking for much, but could I go see him?" Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her chest anxiously while hopeful eyes looked into Itachi's dark eyes.

"I don't think Hokage-sama would be entirely pleased with only half of his team present." Itachi had sighed beforehand because he knew she was bound to ask such a question. Although he personally didn't find a problem with his brother's teammate going onto their territory, he knew his clan didn't share his feelings. Things had changed for the better when the Uchiha had been prevented from going through with their plan to overthrow Konoha, but the powerful clan never completely stopped feeling uneasy around outsiders.

"I know, but I at least wanted to check up on him. I worry."

"I understand Sakura-san, but you don't need to worry. Hyuuga-san is with him and has been with him since.." Itachi could only allow himself to trail off and let his eyes glance up at the sky that was threatening to let rain fall. He knew his position didn't give him the pleasure of faltering, but he was still human and he missed his mother. The young clan head missed a simpler time. He was often angry at the way the world decided to burden him with his abilities. Before he was recognized as a prodigy, he was allowed to be a child. Once it was known he was a natural genius, the ball never did stop rolling from there. Itachi remembered the blood shed of his teammate, he remembered learning his own clan were prepared to betray the village he loved, and he remembered the remnants of both the third and fourth war.

Itachi knew he was never destined to live a peaceful life and he had accepted that destiny years ago, but Mikoto's death had been too much for the Uchiha. Itachi considered his mother to be one of the few things in his life to be very pure. No matter how much older he got or how much higher his kill count got, Mikoto continued to treat her eldest like a child. He knew his mother had gone through her own fair share of grief yet her gentle touch never wavered. It was not something that could be replaced. It was something only a mother could give to her children. It was another thing the world had ripped away from him.

Perhaps if Uchiha Mikoto had not been burdened with being his mother then she would still be alive. Itachi often blamed himself for any misfortune that came upon anyone that involved themselves with him. He thought the world was cruel for inflicting pain on everyone that surrounded him except for him. It was for that reasoning that Itachi was wary about being with Izumi. If he could minimize the amount of people that wanted to actively stay around him, he was sure to. Eventually Itachi realized solitude was not the answer. He had to make the choice of either living in fear or learn to appreciate the small fires of happiness that would always burn out too quickly. He chose the latter and even though he knew the consequences that were to eventually come, he was never going to be prepared. He just had to remind himself that this is what he chose.

"Itachi," his wife whispered and squeezed his arm to bring him back from his haunting thoughts he had fallen victim to yet again. Izumi would see every now and then her husband's mind go very far away from where his body was. It pained her, but she knew all she could do was bring him back. Itachi put his hand over his wife's hand and rubbed it reassuringly. He was glad he didn't allow his painful destiny stop him from accepting the small fires his life put in his path. A life of solitude might have worked out for his former ANBU teammate and now sixth Hokage, but it was not meant for Itachi. An Uchiha was not meant to spend their life alone.

"Sakura-san.. you are welcomed to go." The Uchiha clan head had returned his attention the young kunoichi who seemed not to notice he was not all there. In the end, it didn't matter whether or not she was wanted in the Uchiha district. There were still clan members who stayed behind and if for some ridiculous reason the medical nin decided to cause trouble it would be dealt with.

Sakura didn't utter a word and simply bowed in gratitude. As she was leaving the ceremony, she looked back at her team and could tell they were all collectively sighing. It didn't matter to her. She wanted to be with Sasuke and her chest ached knowing he had chosen to mourn with Hinata these last few days rather than with her. The image of Sasuke holding Hinata at the hospital had been burned into Sakura's eyes. Despite realizing that Sasuke would not love her the way she wanted him to, she couldn't let go so easily of him. It was hard to just let go of all those years like nothing. Sakura considered herself an optimistic, so a thin thread of hope remained in her heart.

Sakura wanted to know what it was that Hinata did or has that made Sasuke hers. She wanted to learn it and master it.

* * *

"I told you you were my guest, but you end up making breakfast for both of us." Sasuke let a small grin appear on his lips as he let his elbow rest on the table while he held his chin in his hand. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. I haven't cooked in some time. I missed it." Hinata set a bowl of miso soup and another bowl of white rice in front of Sasuke. "I recall you not liking miso ramen so I hope you won't mind this too much." She returned back to the kitchen counter and grabbed her own two bowls of food, setting it down in front of her.

"I can't believe you remember something like that, but it's fine. You cooked for me in my own home, I shouldn't be a brat." He watched as she sat down on her knees and began pouring tea for both of them.

"Just because we haven't properly spoken in years doesn't mean I forgot all about you." She set the teapot back down on the wooden table and placed one of the teacups closer to him. He grabbed his cup and took a long drink while he looked his old friend up and down. Not much had changed about her since they were kids. The most evident had been the long hair that now graced her body down to her hips and the sudden change in personality due to her clan. The baby fat that was mostly prominent in her cheeks had faded away and her eyelashes were much more thicker than back then. To put it simple, she let puberty take its toll on her and it treated her pretty well.

Sasuke put down his cup and shook his head at himself because his thoughts suddenly were only of how much Hinata's body had changed.

" _Don't be such a perv_." He scolded himself as he picked up his chopsticks and took a small clump of white rice between them. Before the rice made its way into its mouth, he looked back up at Hinata and recognized the necklace she had no intention of hiding. He placed the rice on his tongue and began eating content with how everything was for the moment. It was something Hinata could always do to Sasuke. She put him at ease even if the world was falling apart around them.

The pair continued to eat silently, but comfortably. While Sasuke's thoughts had become flooded with memories of Hinata, she was thinking about the ceremony. The Hokage had informed the village about it a month prior to it and no one was necessarily looking forward to it, but it reminded everyone how quick time had gone by since then.

Hinata missed her father, but she always wondered why she was never too torn up about it after the war came to an end. Sure, Hyuuga Hiashi was not the kindest man, but he was still Hinata's father. There were the rare moments when the late clan head had been affectionate towards his daughters and Hinata had remembered those moments fondly, but she couldn't imagine feeling the same way Sasuke did about the passing of his parents.

The young woman ate quietly while her mind wandered back to the war and the day she, again, willing put her life on the line for the village hero.

 _Hinata noticed as Naruto let his tired body fall to the ground and the orange shadow that covered his eyelids slowly disappeared. She ran to him, striking away any of the Ten Tails attacks while her father joined her in protecting Naruto. Both Hinata and Hiashi saw as the wild beast readied itself for its next attack and Hinata's body acted on its own will as she spread out in front of a still exhausted Naruto. She glanced back and noticed all the spears heading towards her. Her mind was yelling at her body to run away, but her body wouldn't respond. She couldn't allow it. If Naruto were to die, everything would be over. A smile crept onto Hinata's face knowing she was saving the one she loved and that was reason enough for her to find peace with her fate._

 _"Byakugan!"_

 _The familiar voice caused panic to run through Hinata's body as she turned around and saw Neji ready to take the attack she had already accepted._

 _"No!" She cried out and ran towards her cousin, tears forming in her eyes. Her hand reached out to Neji, but before she could do anything else his body slammed against her and sent them flying to where Naruto was._

 _"Hinata!" She heard the blue eyed boy's voice and she opened her eyes while her abdomen ached. While she tried to sit up, she noticed Neji's body against her._

 _"Neji nii!" Fear came back to here as she shook his arm and he looked up at her with a tired smile._

 _"I'm fine, Hinata-sama." Neji groaned as he stood up, but tried to figure out what had happened. He looked to where he had originally been before something hurled him aside. Hinata stood up next to him with the help of Naruto and while Neji's eyes widened, Hinata ran. He followed behind her realizing his eyes were not deceiving him._

 _"Otou-san!" Hinata let herself fall to her knees as she neared her father, letting the tears that formed for her cousin fall for her father._

 _"Hiashi-sama.." Neji knelt down next to Hinata and stared in disbelief at his uncle. "Why?"_

 _"Medical team!" Hinata yelled out as she was about to get back up, but stopped when her father weakly grabbed her wrist._

 _"Do not waste their time with me, Hinata. You know very well that I will not be returning home alive." The clan head allowed a small smile appear on his paling lips. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as more tears slid down her reddened cheeks, shaking her head at how calmly Hiashi spoke the truth. "Allow me to speak my final words to you both."_

 _Naruto stared at the three Hyuuga off to the side while he bowed his head, his own tears leaving his eyes. Members of the mighty Hyuuga clan had put their own lives on the line for him. His hands balled up into fists at his sides while rage filled his body. It only became more clear that defeat was not an option. He would not allow any of the lives taken since the war started be in vain._

 _"Neji you asked why. I allowed my brother to perish and you were all I had remaining of him. I could not watch and stand by as you left this world before me. I could not disrespect my brother in that manner." Hiashi looked up at the sky as he spoke quietly, trying to muster up all the strength that remained in his body. A painful cough left his body, blood sputtering onto his cheeks. Hinata wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while her other hand reached to grab her father's. His hand was beginning to grow cold, but she couldn't allow any more tears to escape. It's not how she wanted her father to see her before parting._

 _"Thank you.. Uncle." Neji placed his hands down on the dirt ground, bending his elbows in front of his knees and fully bowed before the dying man. Minutes ago he had been more than ready to join his own father, but now he realized he had been too rash. While he had told himself it was to save Hinata, he was being selfish. Hinata had been willing to throw away her life for the sake of keeping Naruto alive while Hiashi gave his life so his nephew could continue his. Neji simply wanted to be freed from the chains this world had bound him with. His tears fell directly onto the ground beneath him as he realized Hiashi had broken the last of the chains that he felt suffocated him._

 _"Hinata.. My eldest daughter. When this war is over, you will return to our clan and be named our new clan head. Any doubt I had about you taking that position left my mind years ago. I know you will lead well and for that I am grateful. You've grown into a beautiful, strong, and kind woman. I could not be more proud. Thank you, Hinata, for being my daughter." As he spoke the last words, he turned his head to face his daughter who could not stop the tears from flowing no matter how much she tried. Hiashi pulled his hand away from his daughter's weak hold and struggled to bring it up to her face, wiping away the tears. Hinata closed her eyes again in hopes that no more would fall._

 _"No more tears, my daughter. Tell Hanabi I am proud of who's she's becoming. I love both of you." He ran a cold thumb beneath Hinata's closed eye and noticed as she started to become a blurred image. He glanced over at a blurry Neji who was still bowing then once more at the sky before allowing his eyes to close. His hand left his daughter's face, his arm abruptly landing in her lap. Startled, Hinata opened her eyes again and realized he was no longer with them._

 _"Thank you, otou-san." She whispered before she rested her forehead on Hiashi's now still chest, wrapping her arms around her head. A muffled sob could only be heard and confirmed Neji's thoughts as tears fell more freely._

Hinata picked up her teacup and took a short drink as a single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away before Sasuke could notice and picked up the bowls from her now finished meal. As she got up to clean after herself, she smiled at the bitter yet pleasant memory. Hiashi's last words had not gone a day without being in Hinata's mind. Ever since she had been a child she actively sought out to win over her father's praise. So knowing he stopped doubting her capability long ago brought a lot of peace to Hinata. Nothing in this world could discourage her knowing the great Hyuuga Hiashi believed in her. Perhaps that is why Hinata didn't suddenly deflate at the thought of her father after the war. Hiashi had made sure not to allow his death to burden her, but allow her to move forward.

A knock rang out throughout the silent home, making Hinata frown as she looked back at Sasuke who seemed equally annoyed.

"Excuse me," he spoke letting out an irritated sigh. He stood up and disappeared out of the kitchen. Hinata went to where Sasuke was sitting and picked up his empty bowls while trying to figure out who it could be. Most of the village was at the ceremony and while she noticed Uchiha members roaming around the district, she doubted any of them would bother Sasuke today.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine."

"Then please come to the ceremony."

"I have better things to do."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of his name and instead of responding, began to slide the door closed.

"Oh! Sakura, good to see you." Sasuke groaned as Hinata joined the two and left the door open.

"You as well, Hinata." Sakura tried not to seem bothered by Hinata's presence, but her jealousy got the best of her. Sasuke noticed the change in Sakura's voice when she greeted Hinata and shook his head. What did he need to do for her to forget him?

"Please go, Sakura. You are aware of the recent events in my life so I would appreciate the space." He crossed his arms over his chest firmly and closed his eyes to keep himself from getting too worked up.

"Please allow me to understand your pain. To help you carry it." Sasuke gripped his arm tightly, clenching his jaw at what his teammate spoke. Before Sakura could regret her wording, Sasuke's eyes flared open with anger.

" _Understand_? How do _you_ expect to understand the pain of having dead parents?" He harshly poked her upper chest causing her to wince in pain.

"Sasuke." Hinata tried to pull his arm back that poked Sakura, but was unsuccessful. She saw as a vein on his forehead throbbed in animosity.

"Your parents have the luxury of being _nobodies_." Sasuke spat out with as much as venom as he could, not caring that Sakura's eyes began to brim with tears. "God, you make me laugh, Sakura. You are so _annoying_."

"Sasuke!" This time Hinata was more forceful as she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her. "She may not understand _our_ pain, but that gives you no right to speak to her that way! She's trying her best."

"I don't need her pity." He sneered as he looked back at Sakura who let her head hang as she cried. "You are not welcomed on my clan's territory. Now go." Sasuke spoke harshly as he left both of them, not paying a second glance to Hinata. He knew the look of disapproval that would grace her doll like features and he had no intention of feeling guilty for what he said.

"Sakura.." Hinata reached out to touch her arm, but once Sakura felt her fingertips on her skin she grimly pulled back her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself, _Hinata-sama_." Sakura hissed as she wiped her face and turned around, not caring if Hinata wanted to say anything else. She rubbed her eyes before she leaped up into the air, disappearing and only leaving behind a dent in the dirt road where her foot pushed her off.

Hinata walked out of Sasuke's home and looked up to the sky, confused by Sakura's sudden sour attitude towards her. The only times Hinata saw Sakura in a weak state was when she would be around Sasuke. She figured Sakura simply didn't like her seeing her that way and that she could understand. She knew the too familiar feeling of being viewed as weak by all those around her and never wanted anyone to feel the way she did for so long.

"Can we go?" Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was also outside of his home, calmer than he had been before. She nodded her head and saw no reason to bring up the recent situation. She made a note to go talk to Sakura some time soon, instead.

* * *

"You're right. Their clan head isn't even in attendance."

"Hiashi must be rolling in his grave." The two Uchiha men sharing a conversation snickered, as well as other members of the feared clan that had been listening to the conversation.

"The Hyuugas always like to think their presence is too good for anyone."

The two mightiest clans of Konoha stood near each other as the ceremony had begun. For the most part, the Uchiha had kept quiet, but towards the end their ongoing snide remarks had become too much for Neji. He looked down at his soon to be wife whose eyes pleaded with him to not allow it to get the best of him.

"That _child_ is in way over her head." For Neji, as well as the rest of the Hyuuga clan, that had been enough. Tenten suddenly felt out of place as all those around her turned to face the Uchiha next to them, nearly in unison. One by one, veins bulged around their eyes and the atmosphere quickly turned into a deadly one. She looked over to the clan that had been instigating them all morning and saw their own eyes flared with a fearful red.

"Hate the Hyuuga as much as you please, but we won't allow disrespect to Hinata-sama."

"Then tell us why she is too good to be present today."

"She's babysitting one of _your_ clansmen since it appears you all can't take care of your own." Neji knew Hinata wouldn't like what was happening, but he couldn't allow the Uchiha to try to downplay her. He knew better than anyone how hard she worked to be acknowledged by the clan and wouldn't stand for outsiders to comment on her leadership.

"He is correct. Accept my apology on behalf of my clan's disrespect to Hinata-sama, Hyuuga-san." Itachi had walked over when he had noticed the tension between two clans, raising his hand up to his clan to halt. Neji nodded and Tenten watched as the Uchiha's once red eyes returned to their obsidian state while the Hyuuga's veins slowly deflated. Although there was no longer any immediate danger, the atmosphere among the two clans didn't change much.

"Be sure to inform them next time so they aren't so loose with their words." Neji turned his head back towards where Kakashi was still speaking, the rest of the clan following his example. Itachi eyed some of his clan members agitated as he took back his place next to his wife. The confrontation between the two clans only furthered his thought that an alliance between the two was very much needed. Back when Hiashi and Fugaku led both clans, it had been impossible, but with him and Hinata now leading there was a chance. The Uchiha had no alliances and that had been simply because they relied too heavily on their power. Itachi didn't doubt for a second the strength his clan held, but the future was always uncertain. If he could only manage one alliance, he would be pleased with it being the Hyuuga. Even if the clans now weren't happy with each other he hoped in the future things could be different.

"Do not allow all the deaths of all those we lost to be in vain. It is because they fought bravely until their last breath that today we are allowed to be in peace, and not just Konoha, but all of us." Kakashi bellowed out to the crowd that stood before him while Naruto and Sai both stood on each of his sides, boredom evident on both their faces. Well actually just Naruto while Sai kept his well known smile plastered on his ghost like face.

"Thank you all for coming. I will end this now so we can all pay our respects to our loved ones." Kakashi took off his Hokage hat as he bowed before the crowd along with Sai and Naruto before they left the view of the villagers. Most people scattered and found their way to the appropriate gravestones while others began to leave.

Neji and Tenten led the Hyuuga away while Itachi and Izumi led the Uchiha away. Both couples were aware of the tension that still stood between the two clans and could hear insults thrown among the two, but chose to ignore them.

"Uchiha-san." Neji spoke, but continued to walk without casting a glance to Itachi. Izumi and Tenten both shared nervous looks with each other, but knew neither Neji or Itachi were men to start petty fights.

"Yes?"

"When you see Hinata-sama, tell her she is needed home immediately." Before Itachi could respond, Neji turned down a street while the rest of clan followed and all he saw was the backs of the long haired Hyuugas.

* * *

Rain began to fall that everyone knew was going to come sooner or later, but Sakura didn't care. While others began to open up their umbrellas or scurried to get to their homes, she continued to walk down the streets. With the sudden abundance of people on the streets, she figured the ceremony was over. Not like it mattered. She wasn't going back even if it was still going. She just wanted to be home and forget the awful day.

 _You are so annoying._

Sasuke had stopped calling her that years ago. Every time he called her that when they were younger, it genuinely resonated with the pink haired woman. She wasn't sure why that word hurt her so much, but it did. Eventually she confronted her teammate about it and he stopped. He didn't question it or even apologize, but he stopped. Often it looked like the word might slip from his tongue, but he never allowed it to be spoken. It made Sakura happy knowing he cared at least that much or at least she thought. Her head still couldn't fully wrap around his words.

"Sakura!" She didn't need to look up to know who was trying to get her attention. She really didn't want to deal with Naruto's jovial personality at the moment, but then an idea shot through her head as she quickly looked up to him, waving a little too enthusiastically. Naruto hadn't noticed, but Sai did. He was often told he said too much so he opted to keep his mouth shut when she approached them.

"How's the bastard?"

"He's with Hinata."

"So he's in good hands!" Sakura hoped that mentioning Hinata was with Sasuke could draw out some jealousy, but Naruto trusted everyone blindly. That or Naruto wasn't sure what he felt for Hinata.

"When's the last time you both went out together?"

"Dunno, maybe a few days. Why? Did she say something?"

"Not exactly, but I think you guys are overdue for a date!"

"Eh, she's been busy. I don't wanna bother, y'know." Sakura frowned at this and grabbed his arm in a tight grip, a pained expression quickly taking over Naruto's face.

"Then take _me_ out somewhere."

"Yea, sure, whatever. Just let go of my arm." She let go of his arm and an out of character giggle escaped her lips while Sai eyed her suspiciously. "Ya coming, Sai?" Naruto turned to look at his teammate who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. He shook his head and muttered a "good bye" before leaving the pair. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. I'll even take ramen."

"Then ramen it is. Haven't seen the old man in some time." Naruto babbled as he jammed his hands into his pockets, but froze when Sakura took his arm in her hand again. This time it was much more gentle than previously and that's what alarmed him. "Eh.. Sakura?" Suddenly Sakura pushed herself away from Naruto realizing she didn't want to be this person. Hinata wasn't purposely trying to have Sasuke. It would be low of her to go after Naruto like this. She might've done a lot of questionable things in the past, but this she couldn't do.

"Just go, idiot."

"Did you _talk_ to Sasuke?"

"I.. no." Sakura and Naruto walked beside each other as they headed towards Ichiraku's. Sakura felt as the only thing she could do was push for Naruto and Hinata. It didn't matter if she was just second best to Sasuke. This was how it was suppose to be. Naruto and Hinata and her with Sasuke. "I'm sure I will figure out how to talk to him about it, but enough of that. Are you and Hinata well? I mean.. you're an idiot, but you're my best friend too and I wouldn't want you to lose Hinata."

"Ah well, I think we are good? She is happy whenever she sees me." Naruto was still confused by how easily Sakura's mood was shifting, but figured it was all because of Sasuke. He always managed to fluster Sakura.

* * *

 **quick background for Sai: he is part of team seven in this given story. except he's not anyone's replacement. he was added to the team by Tsunade after Danzo was killed. Tsunade and council were worried ex Root members might carry on their late leader's will so they simply integrated them into the village and kept watch over them. after trust was earned they were able to be given higher ranked positions aka Sai was allowed to be recruited into ANBU.**

 **there are obviously holes in the story since I changed things up quite a bit, but instead of trying to explain every single one just leave me a review or pm about it and I'll gladly address it! (or I'll address them if they come up in a chapter)**

 **I'm very pleased with the positive feedback I've gotten from many of you, so I decided I will be starting another story! (not sure when)**

 **the focused pairing will be Kakashi x Hinata, but the story will begin with Sasuke x Hinata. I recently thought of the plot for it and I've been excited ever since. for anyone interested, it will be a modern AU and in an art college setting.**

 **anyways, thanks for reading! any questions or curiosities be sure to review or pm!**

 **val :)**


	4. alliances and weddings

The rain had been light so it hadn't bothered Hinata and Sasuke much as they had their heads bowed, hands clasped together as they stood in silence next to each other in front of Mikoto's gravestone. They had been like that for about forty five minutes. The pair had begun giving their thoughts and hopes trusting they would all reach Uchiha Mikoto, but their minds shortly separated and gave some final words to their deceased fathers.

" _Otou-san.. okaa-san is now with you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You were both created to only be with each other. I never understood as a kid how she ended up with someone as you, but I realized it when I got older. Against our wishes, nii-san and I are similar to you. At least he's found someone like okaa-san. I'm still on that journey. I'm also still thinking about that day.. a year later. Even after death, you're still a pain old man."_

 _"Has Neji nii had the chance to speak with you today, otou-san? If he hasn't I'm here to remind you how thankful we are. Neji wakes up every morning grateful. He doesn't say it, but I can see it. He's been different since the war ended, a good different. You helped him realize some things. I'm glad. I'm not sure what I would do if he wasn't around today. Except I do wish you were around to see how I'm doing. Thank you very much, otou-san. I hope you're at peace."_

A chilly gust of wind played around Sasuke and Hinata, causing their shoulders to bump into each other. They looked at each other, blinking a few times while a quiet laugh escaped from Hinata's lips.

"I think they're doing just fine." Sasuke glanced back at his late mother's gravestone, dropping his hands to his sides. He looked up to where Hinata stood, but looked past her at Itachi. He had arrived some time ago, but neither of them said anything.

"Yes." Hinata breathed out quietly while some of her wet hairs began to stick to her pale cheeks. It began to rain when they arrived to the Uchiha graveyard and had steadily become a heavier pour. Maybe in another hour would an umbrella become absolutely necessary, but not yet. She remembered Itachi had joined them with a few other clansmen spread out through the graveyard. She looked over to him and saw his head was still bowed. Hinata then looked over to Sasuke who had already been staring at her. They shared a nod and began to walk away together.

"Hyuuga-san."

"Uchiha-san." Hinata and Itachi's greetings were always so formal that it drove Sasuke up the wall, but he never said anything about it. It was an unnerving feeling, but he wasn't dumb. He knew neither would do anything, but that. It's quickly drilled into the heads of every heir and heiress the second they're born.

"Neji-san asked for your presence immediately, but I wish to speak to you privately before that." Itachi stared another moment longer at Mikoto's gravestone before looking up to Hinata, who nodded in acceptance. He caught his brother's annoyed eye roll and the whispered a farewell to her before leaving the clan heads alone. "Follow me, please."

"I hope you won't be telling me more bad news."

"No, none of the sort. Beginning of happier endings I would say." Hinata smiled pleased that despite how everything had been lately, they weren't to remain that way forever. They continued their walk in silence and watched as many Uchiha members hurriedly made their ways into their homes knowing sooner or later the menacing grey clouds above weren't going to be very easygoing much longer. The few who paid a second glance to Hinata didn't have the friendliest expression on them the second time around. She brushed it away and instead continued to look forward to avoid some of the glares she had been receiving. She wasn't new to this. Everybody knew how the Uchiha were, the Hyuuga especially. Hinata always wondered why the Uchiha had always been exclusively annoyed by her clan, but figured it always came down to power.

Before she could wonder anymore, the pair had arrived to Itachi's home.

" _Otou-san_!" Fumio shrieked as soon as he saw his father come into view from the kitchen and ran over to pull at Itachi's leg.

"I have some important things to take care of, Fumio, but I will be back for dinner. Help your mother set the table." He looked down at his son and every time it felt as though he was looking down at pictures of himself growing up. He ruffled the child's hair before he pried off his small arms off his leg and continued to walk towards his destination.

Hinata gave Izumi a smile who returned it along with a wave, a wooden spoon that had a few rice grains on it still in her hand while the other held a large bowl to her side. A few grains freed themselves off the spoon and one particularly landed on Isao's nose, his frown only deepening as he continued to stare down Hinata until she was out of view.

"Are Uchiha children just born with the genetic trait to hate the Hyuuga?" Hinata hummed out amused as she stepped into a room Itachi had opened for her. She settled her knees into one of the many cushions that surrounded a worn out wooden table. She rested her hands over her lap as she looked back at Itachi who slide the door closed and only shook his head with a quiet chuckle, making his way to her and sat across from her.

"Isao seems to have little curiousity and love like most children. I would have been worried if it hadn't been for Izumi and Fumio. Those two are the only ones to get anything out of him."

"There are some things only a mother and siblings can give."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Itachi stopped himself from thinking too deeply into Hinata's comment and instead distracted himself by looking around the plain cream colored room. The room was typically meant for meetings with others who weren't from the Uchiha. He remembered when the third Hokage had been present along with his council to speak with Fugaku about the Uchiha's thoughts of treason. Itachi's father had made sure him and Shisui were present during the meeting. They weren't allowed to speak during it, but he wanted to know how they saw the situation. Both Itachi and Shisui were young, but were the most trusted to lead the attack against the village. The skill and knowledge they had been gifted with were why the Uchiha had felt even more powerful and supportive of the coup d'état.

Itachi and Shisui weren't entirely sure of how they managed to convince Fugaku to stop the plan of rebellion all together, but they were glad they did. Of course many of the Uchiha clansmen were angry with the sudden halt of it all, but no one spoke out against the late Uchiha clan head. Although Itachi and Shisui were relieved they weren't going to end up being forced to take extreme measures, nothing had really changed. The third Hokage promised to change the attitude of the village towards the Uchiha, but it remained the same. It didn't help that they still maintained their hostility towards everyone, but no one uttered another word about a possible coup again. They all knew Itachi wouldn't even pretend to let that idea get off the ground. Ever since then every Hokage had been told of what had happened and always warned to keep wary of the Uchiha, but for now they could keep calm. Itachi was the clan head and they all knew where his loyalty stood.

"Itachi-san?" For the third time Hinata had called out to him and he looked surprised as to why she was there, but quickly regained his thoughts.

"I apologize. I have a lot on my mind." Itachi cleared his throat as he also cleared his thoughts. It was no use for him to continuously allow his bitter memories to take him hostage.

"I understand, and I don't mean to rush, but I would rather speak about this before it gets ugly outside."

"Yes, yes, of course. I wanted to speak to you because I would like the Uchiha to have an alliance with the Hyuuga."

"Oh? I suppose this is good news. Is that all?" Hinata cocked her head slightly to the side without much surprise showing to Itachi's proposition.

"Yes.. When could we get this done officially?"

"Well not yet. Trust when I say I am overjoyed to hear your offer on this, but we both know this isn't just a simple yes or no thing."

"Is it not?"

"There are great benefits to an alliance between our clans, but we can't just sign off on this and let it be a done deal. Our people can't even bear the sight of each other." Itachi winced as he remembered the incident that happened at the cemetery earlier that day. He knew Neji would tell her sooner or later which would only make it more evident that an alliance was not going to be easy.

"I'm aware, but a benefit I saw in this alliance was harmony between our clans."

"I don't think forcing our people into this situation out of the blue will truly help. This requires more thought, Uchiha-san. I will bring up the idea to the Elders and I will be by in some days. I'll send a messenger to let you know when."

"I suppose you are right." Itachi sighed as he stood and waited for Hinata to stand before he went to slide open the door, letting her out first. "But I stand by my belief that it will be good for all of us in the end." He spoke as he slid the door closed behind him as he followed Hinata through his home.

"I know, but as I said, we can't force this if we really want this to work out. I will do everything possible for this. Mostly on behalf of the future of the Hyuuga. My father only spoke ill of the Uchiha and I don't want that to continue trickling down through the generations."

"I'm glad we at least see that together."

"You knew I would. You just weren't expecting me to be hesitant on the proposal." Hinata grinned as they again reached kitchen where now Sasuke had become an addition.

"You got me there, Hyuuga-san. Nonetheless, this is still a step forward. If our fathers were the ones deciding well.. they wouldn't be here where we are." They both shared a laugh knowing how stubborn and prideful the previous clan heads could be.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving. I'll see you soon, Uchiha-san."

"Oh, you won't be staying for lunch?" Izumi called out as she set some bowls of food on their small dining table.

"Thank you, but no. Neji appears to need me for something. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I'll walk you." Sasuke offered as he finished setting up the table, walking over to Itachi and Hinata.

"I'll be fine. You should eat. Our breakfast was rather small."

"I'm still pretty good from the morning." Although Sasuke was interested in walking Hinata home, he had been curious to what Itachi and Hinata had talked about. A good part of him believed it had to be about him and how things have been lately. "Now come on." He walked past her, making his way to the entrance of his home. Hinata shrugged as he followed him, waving goodbye to the Uchiha family that remained.

"Well he told me he was hungry." Izumi whined as she placed her hand on hip looking up at Itachi who only smiled at her. "I guess he was only hungry if Hinata was." She huffed, going over to the table and picked up the two extra settings.

"His curiosity tends to get the best of him." Itachi walked over to his family as he sat down next to a still frowning Isao. He noticed the grain of rice that still rested on his small nose. He smirked as he flicked it away with his middle finger, his youngest son turning to looking up at him his features softening. "Is that all that had you annoyed, Isao?" He chuckled as he ran his fingers through Isao's mix matched hair.

" _Otou-san_.." The small child called out as he tried wrapping his small chubby arms around his father's waist, but failing yet still leaning into his side lovingly. Itachi was taken by surprise by the sudden display of affection from his usually stoic son, but smiled down at him as he rubbed the young boy's back. Fumio took notice of all the loving going on and decided he wanted to be part of it. He ran over to Itachi's back and latched onto him, his arms wrapping around the clan head's neck. Izumi brought a hand to her mouth to contain a squeal yet it managed to seep through as her happiness was too much to contain. She often got a lot of Fumio being affectionate towards Itachi, but rarely was Isao part of the mix up. It had always bothered how quiet her youngest son was, but the Uchiha men were always born such a way. She was glad her oldest was an exception.

* * *

"Is that all it was?" Hinata had told Sasuke about Itachi wanting an alliance between the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Although it was promising, Sasuke didn't care much for it. He didn't care much for anything that dealt with anything politically and he was glad he was never going to have to deal with such mundane things.

"Yes. Was there anything else we should've talked about?"

"Not particularly. I assumed he would've bothered you with something concerning me."

"It wouldn't have been a bother if it concerned you, Sasuke. Should I be worried about something?"

"No, but Itachi tends to overreact." Hinata stopped walking and looked up at Sasuke, a very serious expression spreading over her pale face.

"Sasuke, I'm here, okay? We both experienced the war and we both lost our fathers, but I think it's impacted you in a different way than it has me. I know I'm in no place to ask you to trust me and tell me everything since I was the one who stopped trying for our friendship after we graduated from the academy, but I know you understood why. Your.. _admirers_.. were a lot for me, and perhaps if I had the confidence I do now things would be different. I'm really sorry, but I want to be there now an-"

Before Hinata could finish her elongated monologue, Sasuke set his hand firmly on her shoulder, interrupting her and bent down his knees so he was at eye level with her. He couldn't pretend like he hadn't been surprised by Hinata's sudden attempt to rekindle their old friendship, but he wasn't annoyed by it. The war had ended and what he needed was someone that could remind him of better times. When she had tried getting back in touch with him, Sasuke knew it wasn't just to pity him. He knew better than anyone that the young clan head would never want to put anyone in that position. She had spent more than half her life with pitying looks being thrown her way, left and right.

Although quite a bit had changed since they went their own ways, Hinata's core remained the same. Sasuke had never thanked or told her how grateful he was to have her around, but it didn't mean he wasn't happy.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Hinata. _Ever_. There's nothing we can do for the years wasted, but we're here now, right?" Unintentionally Sasuke's nose was only a little over an inch away from Hinata's nose and again he was reminded she was a new person. Back when they were kids, he would constantly tease the hell out of her and without fail, her face flushed a scarlet red. Naruto couldn't even walk near her without a sudden wave of dizziness taking over her. As twisted as things could get for Sasuke, it was the tip of _his_ ears that suddenly felt like they were on fire while he looked into her wide lavender eyes that rested on a pale face that had no intention of flushing with any shade of red.

 _You won't believe this, bastard! Kiba talked me into asking Hinata out on a date and she actually said yes! She's a real gem. I can't believe it!_

Sasuke always knew of Hinata's love for Naruto and was glad his idiot of a friend finally saw her, but he figured it was better that their friendship remained something of the past. Even if they were to bond again, Naruto wouldn't think anything of it, but Sasuke couldn't just forget the rare times back in the academy when his heart would try to leap when they would go back to his home and either train or talk about the nuisances that were bothering them. He couldn't forget that their friendship brought them growth, mostly for Hinata. He noticed that as time went by and their friendship continued to blossom, Hinata herself was blooming along the way. He remembered how her stutter was slowly disappearing, but after the academy and the few times he was put on a mission with her, it was mostly gone. When he was behind closed doors and thought about it, it brought a real smile to the usually passive Uchiha.

A wide smile took over most of Hinata's face as she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, their cold lightly damped cheeks touching as she whispered. "Thank you, Sasuke."

But just like when he was in the academy, he knew what he felt was meaningless and his infatuation was childish. He always told himself he felt that way because she had been the first normal girl in his life that wasn't his mother. For now, he was content with having his childhood friend back.

* * *

"Well I'm surprised you actually listened to me."

"You wanted me to make it in time for dinner, but it's barely noon. I figured it was urgent."

"I know I speak for most of the Hyuuga when I say you should try to minimize contact with the Uchiha. I understand your attachment to certain members, but I still urge it."

"What? Why?"

"There was an altercation between us and the Uchiha at the ceremony. They are disgustingly disrespectful towards you and you should understand we can't tolerate that. The late Hiashi-sama wouldn't tolerate that."

An evident frown appeared on Hinata's usually soft features. While she realized Itachi didn't bring up any of it, it irritated her when Neji would involve how her father would do things.

"Itachi has proposed an Uchiha-Hyuuga alliance. I believe it would be right to agree to it."

"Are you aware of what I have just said?"

"I am." Hinata nodded as she inhaled deeply, taking a seat behind her desk. She breathed out slowly while she looked up at a Neji who squinted his eyes in discontent. "I refuse for a petty rivalry to continue to live on. I agree the Uchiha can be, at times.., ridiculous, but if they won't be the bigger person then we shall be."

"What did Itachi say for you to side with them?" Neji stood only a feet away from Hinata's desk, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Hinata sighed at her cousin's question as she looked up at him with a bored look, both of her palms supporting her chin.

"Things are calm now, within the village and outside. Have you ever given thought to what could happen after our generation is gone? Naruto? Evil people don't just disappear. The Hyuuga and Uchiha are Konoha's strongest clans. The day is going to come when Konoha will depend on us both yet we can't stand to be near each other without berating one another. Do you want your child with Tenten to harbor a hate they can't understand?"

Neji had remained stubbornly passive during Hinata's speech until she brought up his unborn child. "How do you know about that? Tenten promised not to speak a word of it."

"I'm not the same naive girl you hated as a child, Neji _nii-san_." Just like Hinata hated when Neji would bring up the way Hiashi would've done things, Neji hated when Hinata would remind him of what an ignorant child he once was. No one could get under the two Hyuugas skin except each other. It was something that ultimately made their bond stronger. "If I'm honest, my question was _only_ a hypothetical question, but you confirmed my suspicions. I saw how you tried to pretend not to care about Tenten's small sip of sake that night with everyone, among other things."

"I guess you and Tenten will be the only people I can't hide anything from." Neji let out a dry chuckle as his arms loosened around his chest. "I was going to inform you Tenten and I had decided to have our wedding in one month from now than the original date. We were then going to break the news to everyone."

"Why speed up the wedding? Are you afraid Tenten might _finally_ realize how uptight you are?" Hinata teased him and sat back in her chair, her elbows resting on the armrests of the chair. Even though she asked, she knew why the wedding was going to now be set four months early.

"I am _not_ uptight." He turned his head away from Hinata, his eyes closed as he let out a huff, clearly offended. "The villagers often have nothing better to do than run their mouths. I won't allow Tenten to go through that. She is my wife and carries my child, they both deserve respect." A large smile took over Hinata's face as she looked up at the hardheaded Hyuuga. She remembered how Tenten had always been so fond of Neji, even while he had no regard for her or anyone. Tenten would always tell Hinata about how differently Neji began acting after the chūnin exams.

She rooted for Tenten and hoped Neji would realize how lucky he was. Hinata remembered when Ino was adamant on the fact that Neji and Tenten were together, but were keeping it a secret. The blonde girl harassed the young Hyuuga heiress with no mercy, but came up empty. It didn't matter much to Hinata whether or not they were together, but she did know their faces lit up whenever they saw each other and that was all that mattered to her. She also couldn't forget how after it had been announced there would be another war, Hiashi had held an all Hyuuga meeting and after it ended it just so happened Tenten was coming by to the compound. Neji declared in front of the whole clan he loved her and that he wanted to marry her after the war ended. Without a doubt, the Hyuuga Elders were angry that he thought he would be allowed to marry outside the clan and ruin the bloodline, but for once Hinata's father couldn't bring himself to be anything, but accepting.

Hiashi knew better than anyone the burden the Hyuuga put upon the shoulders of his nephew, and perhaps it was the old age that was softening up his heart, but he could only be proud of his daughters and Neji for somehow finding light in the cursed clan.

"Why does it matter what others have to say? I think Tenten can handle herself since I'm sure you're the one who decided for it."

"It's been decided. I've made arrangements for the short notice."

"I see. A May wedding will be fun." Hinata tried to make light of the conversation before they were to end up with more disagreements. Neji has always cared too much for outside opinion. It was like a trait passed down to each and every Hyuuga. Hinata probably worried the most about it, but as time went by she realized the only opinion that mattered was her own. "I'll be speaking with the Elders later regarding the alliance. I ask for your cooperation in this. You've always been the more rational one, _nii-san_."

"I will think about it for the sake of the Hyuuga." Neji let out a sharp exhale before leaving Hinata alone in her study. She smiled knowing he would help her.

* * *

It was a back and forth process for about two weeks. The Elders felt skeptical towards the alliance, but were glad Hinata wasn't jumping into anything. Instead of all of them speaking together about any issues or concerns, the Hyuuga clan head was run ragged running between the two. It became so unbearable that Itachi began to grow impatient.

"I see. Well I will be giving your final thoughts to the Elders. Thank you." And like routine, Hinata stood up ready to leave the room she had become too familiarized with.

"Are you a child that needs to run every single detail by her parents? I have much respect for you, Hinata. You look like the Hyuuga clan head, but you forget you also have to act the part." She knew sooner or later Itachi was going to become annoyed with how things were done, but it couldn't be helped. If there was anything Hinata feared, it was causing the Hyuuga's downfall.

"As Hyuuga Hinata, I have no doubt in you, Uchiha Itachi, but as a _young_ Hyuuga clan head I am skeptical of the Uchiha. The recent incident with your clan does not make this any easier. It's caused many of my clansmen to be against this. I feel no shame that I am young and inexperienced, but I will not allow that to be an excuse for consequences that may come. I carry a mighty clan upon my shoulders, as do you. As much as I wish for this alliance, I must take into account many things, primarily the past of our clans. A rivalry has been alive longer than we have existed. So I ask for your patience if you expect successful results." Hinata had stood in front of the door of the room ready to leave, but even when Itachi addressed her, she didn't turn to face him. Yet Hinata made sure her posture was impeccable and firm while her voice did not waver while she lashed back at him in the most polite way. She didn't wait for a response as she stepped out the room and left the Uchiha room.

A satisfied grin became evident on Itachi as he closed his eyes before calling out, "Shisui." The Hyuuga clan head had grown up before his own eyes and while trying to come to an agreement with the alliance had proved to be a pain in the neck, he was glad Hinata was the one he dealt with. She had inevitably become like his younger sister and he was proud. Just like Fugaku and Mikoto would have been.

"Yes?" For every meeting that had taken place between the two clan heads, Shisui had been discretely present. Itachi found himself only being able to trust him when it came to clan matters.

"Relay a message to her. I wish to speak before her and the Elders. I will tell them everything." Shisui had been bent down on one knee, an arm resting over his knee while his head was lowered, but quickly lifted at Itachi's words.

"Everything?"

"Yes. I can not blame them for being cautious. In fact, I should be happy that I will be allied with such a vigilant clan. They must know the truth."

"Alright. I will let her know." Shisui stood, but disbelief remained on his face. After thoughts of rebellion were squashed, it had been unanimously decided to keep everything hushed. There were two possible ways things could go with Itachi coming forward with such sensitive information, but instead of questioning it he disappeared from Itachi's sight and was behind Hinata who still hadn't completely left the Uchiha district. "Hinata-sama."

"Yes?" Hinata had already turned around when she felt Shisui suddenly appear from behind. Again, he knelt down on one knee, an arm draped over his knee as his head was now bowed.

"The Uchiha clan head requests to speak before you and the Hyuuga Elders."

"And for what will we owe that to?"

"It is in regards for a positive outcome for this alliance."

"I see. Well if he wishes to do it as soon as possible, he will be welcomed on the Hyuuga property in three hours."

"I will let him know. Thank you, Hinata-sama." Without waiting for a response, Shisui was gone and again appeared before Itachi. "She says in three hours. Will you require my presence?" This time Shisui stood before his long time best friend without much formality to it.

"Yes."

* * *

"He wishes to speak before us?"

"Yes. I think after this it will be decided if a Hyuuga-Uchiha alliance will be happening."

"I see. When will he be arriving?" One of the Hyuuga Elders grabbed a cup of tea Hinata poured for him, taking a sip.

"Shortly." Hinata poured the rest of the glasses of the other two Elders before pouring her own.

"Will he be accompanied?"

"I am not sure, but it would be safe to assume Shisui-san will be with him."

"Are we sure this will be peaceful?" Another Elder piped in as he set his tea cup back on the small tea plate on the floor.

"They are the most peaceful individuals I have ever met. I have no doubt in my mind that their intentions are only to see successful results from this proposition." Before any other of the Hyuuga Elders could protest anymore there was a knock at the door before it slid open.

"Uchiha-sama has arrived, Hinata-sama."

"Please escort him in." The guard bowed before leaving to fetch Itachi and Shisui. Moments later, Neji entered the room and bowed before the Elders before taking a seat next to Hinata and poured himself some tea. A knock came again and the same guard came in as he bowed then moved aside while Itachi and Shisui walked in. The guard made a quick exit once the two Uchiha men were inside.

"Welcome, Uchiha-san." Hinata stood up to greet Itachi, both bowing simultaneously. She then exchanged a bow with Shisui while Itachi bowed to the Hyuuga Elders while they gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for having us." Itachi knelt down onto a cushion that had been set out for him. Shisui followed Itachi taking place next to him. The three Hyuuga Elders were a few feet behind Hinata while Neji sat next to her. There was a wide space dividing the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and the tension was clear to everyone present.

"Tea, Uchiha-san?" The Hyuuga clan head offered as she reached for the teapot that rested in between both parties.

"Please."

"What is the purpose of your presence today, Uchiha?" The eldest Elder spoke while Hinata finished serving both Itachi and Shisui tea. They both took their tea, Shisui taking a drink while Itachi rested the teacup in the middle of his thighs.

"I've come here to make it evident that I want a alliance between our clans only for the greater good."

"How do you plan on achieving that?"

"I want the trust to be seen. I had planned on speaking about this until after the alliance had been made, but it appears to have been a longer process than I had hoped for." Itachi took a drink from of his tea while he watched as curiousity took over the faces of each and every Hyuuga present before him. "Those who know are the Hokage, his council, and the Uchiha clansmen involved with the matter." He looked over to Shisui who had already been looking at him, anxiously waiting for Itachi to reveal to them the awful past that nearly became reality. "And, now, all of you. I hope to trust you all with this private Uchiha information." Itachi returned his gaze back to the large, lavender eyes who looked between the two Uchiha inquisitively. "The Uchiha had come dangerously close to going through with their plan of overthrowing Konoha."

What had been curiosity, turned into frowns full of disbelief.

* * *

Hinata wiped a tear away with the back of her pointer finger before it made its way down her cheek. She watched as Neji and Tenten spoke their vows to each other.

"Tenten, you are the most mesmerizing woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You are incredibly strong and independent, it never ceases to put me in a state of awe. I am thankful you will have me as your husband and allow me to be the father to the beautiful children you will bring into this world one day. No woman will ever compare to you in my eyes. I will love you for the rest of my life and then even after." Tenten's eyes had brimmed with tears, but by the end of Neji's vows her tears were spilling all over her cheeks. Neji wiped the tears away on one side of her face while Tenten wiped the rest away with the back of her hand, a quiet chuckle leaving her lips.

"Thank you, darling."

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Neji smiled down at his soon to be wife while she struggled to stop the tears from coming.

"Neji.. What can I say? When we were put on a team together, I was beyond excited. I've been admiring you since we were in the academy. My admiration for you quickly turned into a love so deep that I couldn't understand, but I have never looked back since that day. No man will ever bring me the happiness you've brought my heart. Together we will raise and protect the most beautiful family. I know you will be the perfect husband and father. I could not ask for more. Thank you for loving me, Hyuuga Neji. I love you and promise to stay by your side forever." It was Neji's turn to cry as single beads of tears rolled down his pale cheeks, one after another. He couldn't help taking Tenten's face in both of his hands as his lips met hers, their union as husband and wife now complete.

The crowd that had been watching the newly weds erupted in a clapping frenzy while Hinata couldn't contain her joy any longer. Lee and Gai were no better as thick tears made their way down their cheeks.

"Beautiful youth!" Gai cried out as he and Lee embraced each other into a tight hug.

Although the ceremony and all had been set on the large Hyuuga property, the guests were limited. Apart from close friends and families of noble clans the Hyuuga had ties with outside of the village, the wedding was small, but enough for the newly wed couple.

Congratulations were given left and right to Neji and Tenten as they walked around hand in hand, making sure to greet everyone and thank them for their wedding gifts. There was nothing that could take away the smiles that rested upon the couple's faces. Tenten's expression only became more giddy as Neji was preparing to break the news to everyone.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Neji stood on the floorboard of the Hyuuga home that divided it from the garden while Tenten stepped up to stand next to him. "I have something I would like to share with you all." He glanced down at the newest addition to the Hyuuga family as she took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "Although my wife has just become a Hyuuga, she is not the only one who is taking this name. In the coming months, specifically October, there will be another addition to the Hyuuga family." Neji rested his hand on Tenten's stomach which had little to no resemblance of a baby bump. The announcement caused another round of applause while Lee and Gai roared even louder with their happiness.

The Hyuuga Elders were anything, but happy yet they cared more about not making a scene so they simply joined everyone in their clapping. Hinata saw them speak among themselves, looking over at Tenten with disgust while she happily accepted hugs from her friends. It was, again, a Hyuuga thing. They couldn't believe their very own Neji would allow himself to fall into lust before he was married.

"Tenten!" Hinata walked over to Tenten, paying no more attention to the Elders as she grabbed Tenten and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you know you have all my praise. I have never seen one person truly rile up those old men like you have since you've been involved with Neji." She whispered into her ear, a quiet giggle humming out between the two before they pulled away. "You look stunning, Tenten. Neji is lucky. I'll make sure he never forgets that."

"Trust me, _I_ won't let him forget that." They shared another laugh as Neji looked over at the two most important women in his life, a smile caressing his lips as he suddenly tuned out the fiery speeches coming from Lee and Gai. This was everything he wanted and he was grateful everyday Hiashi had done what he did. He had been so caught up in his selfishness he nearly left Tenten with empty words, but he was glad he fulfilled them. He had found his purpose after so many years questioning his existence. He found happiness outside the Hyuuga and within.

Sasuke watched Hinata from afar, every now and then trying to study the others who were attending the event, but his eyes always found themselves directing his attention back to her. He tried his best to not stare at her, but was showing to be unsuccessful; the way her lips curled up and expressed her happiness, the soothing sound that freed itself when her lips parted, the way her big lavender eyes ー the same ones he remembered she was bullied for ー drew him in and breathed in life to him while they shined without any help of the sun. Before his thoughts could wander anymore, Sasuke felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey, man."

"Hey." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance before returning back to Hinata who still hadn't paid him a look.

"This is all great, huh?" Naruto's sudden want for small talk grabbed Sasuke's attention as he turned his head towards him, curious as to what was happening with his friend now.

"Why aren't you over there with Hinata? You two are practically dating."

"Eh.. no. She's busy with family. I wouldn't want to interrupt happy moments, see?" Naruto was lifting his arm to point over to where Sasuke already knew where Hinata was, but before he could do that Sasuke slapped away his hand.

"Don't you know it's rude to point? You're lucky you aren't a Hyuuga. You probably would've lost your arm." Naruto rubbed his slapped hand, then his whole right arm realizing his friend was probably right. He loved both of his arms too much to lose either.

"Yea, well it's also rude to go around slapping hands, y'know!" The long time best friends shared a laugh before composing themselves.

"Well, why aren't you there? I thought you and Hinata were hitting it off."

"Trust me, we are. This is all just new to me. I don't want her to realize she was wrong for liking me."

"Naruto!" Before Sasuke could respond, a voice the pair had grown accustomed to over the years was heard, but what was a change of pace was who she was yelling out for. "Naruto! Finally, I found you! What are you doing here with Sasuke? You need to be with Hinata!"

"I was just telling Sasuke that I don't wanna invade some good family moments."

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto. I'm sure Hinata would love to have you by her side! C'mon." Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm as she hauled him after her towards Hinata. Most of the people that had been surrounding her had been gone by that point except for Tenten.

Sasuke watched as his teammates made their way to the Hyuuga clan head, squinting his eyes at the pink haired medical ninja. He had always known she was all for Naruto and Hinata, but rarely made much of an effort to bring them together. No one really did anything to bring them together. Everyone always figured it was bound to happen one way or another. He watched as Sakura willfully played the third wheel between the couple until Naruto left the two girls alone. Sasuke had no clue what they were talking about, but he could feel the annoying excitement that radiated off Sakura. It was something he had never gotten use to from both his friends.

It wasn't much longer before Sakura left Hinata alone, probably to go find Naruto and drag him back to the Hyuuga girl.

Sasuke saw it as an opportunity to go talk to her, but before that he saw Neji grouped with most of their friends.

"Congratulations, Hyuuga." He called out, with a quick wave of the hand.

"I appreciate it, Uchiha." Neji took a quick step away from the group as he reached out his hand to Sasuke, taking him by surprise. Although he was at first hesitant, he gave Neji a firm shake. Sasuke had always been indifferent towards the older Hyuuga, just like he was with him. He didn't know if the new beginning as a married man or that the alliance between the Uchiha and Hyuuga had finally happened two weeks ago that were getting to Neji. Before Sasuke could step away, Tenten came into view as she latched onto Neji's free arm. They shared a short, loving look before they left him alone and returned back to their friends.

"Congrats." Sasuke spoke up behind Hinata who was still all alone.

"I think you're congratulating the wrong Hyuuga, Sasuke." Hinata watched for a second as Neji and Tenten joined the others, receiving smiles and hollers all around.

"I already congratulated that Hyuuga. That one was meant for you."

"And what could that be for?"

"I know how much you wanted your cousin's happiness, even when we were genin." Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder as he looked down at her and saw her eyes ready to spill some more tears. "Congrats."

"Thank you, Sasuke." She wiped her eyes before they become a mess, laughing. "I think I've cried more today than Neji and Tenten combined. I'm just glad you understand."

"Just because we haven't spoken in years doesn't mean I forgot all about you, Hyuuga." Sasuke moved his hand and spread his arm across the back of Hinata's shoulders, pulling her in.

"Damn you, Sasuke." Hinata hugged Sasuke as the tears she had been trying to prevent from falling, were freely leaving her eyes.

"Hinata-chan I brought drinks!" The loud voice caused Hinata to push away from Sasuke and finished wiping up her face.

"Naruto, thank you." She smiled at the blue-eyed boy that handed her a glass. Then suddenly, Sakura joined the group, but took her place next to Sasuke.

"Man.. this is great. All four of us here now. In like ten years, our kids could all be friends too!" Naruto spoke out enthusiastically as he put his arm around Hinata, pulling her away from Sasuke and closer to him. She let out a small giggle as her head rested on his shoulder while Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment. The unofficial couple walked away leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"I didn't know matchmaker was a hobby of yours, Sakura."

"What are you talking about? I'm just helping out our friends. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Innocent curiousity."

"Well.. isn't that way you're suddenly everywhere Hinata is? You're helping them out, right?"

"I don't butt in the lives of others."

"You rarely talk to anyone so I figured you were shaking it up a bit. I'm sure your _best friend_ would appreciate the help with his lady friend."

"What are you trying to get at, Sakura?" Sasuke looked down at the kunoichi who had her attention on Naruto and Hinata.

"Innocent curiosity." Her hands were on her back as she swung back and forth on her toes and heels.

"Naruto isn't an idiot and Hinata's love for that loser runs deep. We're all adults now who can look after ourselves. Perhaps the person who is trying to gain something from this situation isn't me." He looked back over to where Sakura had been staring. "Enjoy your night." Sasuke walked away from his prying teammate who caught on to things he still had yet to come to terms with. The main one being that despite his passiveness to the outside world, he had never been happy about Naruto and Hinata. Now seeing it before his own eyes, it tugged at his heart in ways he hated to think about. It was ridiculous to think about. Hinata was meant to be with Naruto while he.. who was he suppose to be with?

* * *

 **I'd like to start by giving a quick shout out to neilin as a token of my gratitude. aside from their patience and concern, they've provided me with feedback regarding the story that I have been waiting for from you all.**

 **also from beginning to end of this chapter it has been a month that has gone by! just reference for that anyone might be curious. I try to put hints regarding that the best I can.**

 **I apologize for the month long delay of an update. I had a friend who passed away so I've been dealing with that. it's drained my motivation and whenever I started writing the chapter, I was never really satisfied with how I was doing. so I would appreciate reviews/pms regarding the story with feedback or how you feel about it. I do need it.**

 **perhaps it is the recent events in my life that has ultimately left me feeling as though this story is getting nowhere, but I will be trying my best to stick to and not abandon it.**

 **thank you** **, as always. any questions or curiosities leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **val :)**


	5. distance

The group had been gathered once more a few weeks after Neji and Tenten's wedding. It was put together, of course, by Hinata, but Kakashi made it possible for everyone to make it. An upside of peace allowed a little more leniency for the jonins. It also helped Kakashi had a soft spot for all his students. He had actually made an appearance, but didn't stay very long. Despite all the protests, especially from Naruto, they were all glad he stopped by.

Instead of their regular restaurant they meet up at, Hinata had organized something away from the village, but still within the borders. She saw her cousin's wedding as a reminder they were all really getting older and she wanted to make it all the more special.

She chose an intimate spot before getting too deep into the woods set up with decorations that made everyone feel like they were reliving their graduation party again, but catered more for adults. The trees were adorned with twinkling lights, the tables that surrounded them were draped in silk table cloth, all the food and drinks provided were set up in the most elegant way possible. It was like a party meant for fairies.

Everyone absolutely loved it and there were a few older and younger classmates that stopped by.

"Hinata we are so lucky to have you as our friend." Ino had spoken loud enough that everyone listened and cheered agreeing with her.

Hinata, who had been talking with Neji, turned to face the happy crowd and gave her bright smile shaking her head, "We all deserve it."

"To Hinata, everyone." While no one was opposed to cheering for their generous friend, they were surprised the outburst was coming from the as always fashionably late Uchiha.

"I'm glad you could make it." Hinata's smile grew wider as Sasuke made his way to her.

"I think I should be offended if you keep assuming I will skip out on your invitations." He walked by a table that was beautifully decorated with champagne flutes and grabbed two, handing one to her before extending his own glass to hers. "Thanks for being our friend, Hinata."

"Hinata!" Glasses shot up in the air and everyone was happy. some more genuinely, others more due to all the alcohol they had taken already.

"Thank you for having me." Her reply was only meant to be heard by Sasuke, but while they clinked their glasses, their pink haired friend watched from afar.

"What are you staring at?" Ino asked when she came up to her long time friend. She realized Sakura had been completely detached from the party and at first figured it was from work until she looked over to Hinata and Sasuke talking, "you're not actually jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm not that ten year old child anymore."

"Good. They've been friends for a long time so you shouldnt even worry about them."

"What do you mean a long time?" The head doctor had flashbacks to Mikoto's death and the way Sasuke looked after Hinata.

"They've been friends since they were kids, Sakura. You didn't know?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Why not? She was quite literally the only person who wasn't falling head over heals for him and she still isn't. I think as adults we can see why Sasuke appreciated that."

"I just never saw them together."

Ino forced a small laugh before taking a drink of champagne, "I was the first person to find out and silly me was jealous and angry so I told everyone at the academy. I feel bad about it now since their friendship was nearly diminished after that." She shook her head letting out a sigh. "I feel so bad, y'know? Hinata was taunted so badly by the other girls and I just watched yet I'm here constantly enjoying all she gives to us, me. I'm glad her and Sasuke have rekindled their friendship. I always felt that guilt."

Sakura really hadn't been listening to her friend's confession much. She had tuned her out after she said she shouldn't worry about them, but how couldn't she? She asked herself who could he be falling for and the answer was now in front of her. The only thing Sakura had going for herself was Sasuke's loyalty to Naruto, which she has never understood. They came from completely different worlds and Sasuke couldnt tolerate the presence of Naruto in the academy.

Team seven somehow changed that for him and for that she's grateful for. Sasuke would never go after Hinata. Ino was right, too. Hinata was the only woman she has ever known not to fall for the Uchiha charm.

Ino stopped talking once she realized Sakura left her to join Naruto who had spent the majority of the night with Sai and Kiba. She watched as her best friend took Naruto away from his friends and made a beeline for Sasuke and Hinata. She joined the two's intimate conversation much to the dismay of Sasuke.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Sai had joined his girlfriend after Sakura took Naruto away from him and Kiba.

"What?"

"Sakura with the whole Sasuke and Hinata thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind." Sai realized his observations were probably wrong and he didn't want to anger his girlfriend by, again, talking too much.

"No, tell me. What Sasuke and Hinata thing?"

"They're not involved if you think that's what I meant by it. Sakura just isn't very happy about it. It's a weird love tria-.." Sai had actually had a few drinks and was having trouble figuring out who was romantically involved and who wasn't while trying to draw a shape in the air with his fingers. "love square?"

"It's Naruto with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura, Sai."

"According to who? Sakura's imagination? She's been acting weird around Naruto. At first she had tried flirting with him and now _that,"_ Sai pointed his head over at their group of friends, "dragging him to Hinata."

Ino wanted to be mad at the way Sai was talking about Sakura, but when she looked back over at the group of four she realized she actually hadn't changed much from her child like mindset.

"Be honest, my love, you would be happy for Sasuke and Hinata if they ended up together right? I understand Sakura is your best friend, but you guys aren't kids anymore."

"I cant believe you would doubt I wouldn't. I just feel like a bad friend since I have always told Sakura he would come around. I should've just helped her find someone else."

"You still can, Ino."

"I wil. I just.. never expected this outcome for them." Sai pulled his girlfriend into his chest and rubbed her arm soothingly while they both continued to watch their friends.

"I've come to learn love is incredibly fickle."

* * *

Hinata was getting too tired as the night continued, most of it due to all the alcohol she had been drinking. She hadn't realized how much she was drinking since she spent the whole night talking with everyone that she lost track.

She had stepped away from the party and walked into the woods until she neared the familiar stream. The Hyuuga clan-head had struggled to get down on her knees without completely collapsing over. Once she did she splashed the cold water over her face, feeling the heat of her face calm down.

"All those drinks finally catching up to you, huh." Hinata had felt when Sasuke followed her into the woods, but had figured it had just been to keep an eye on her. A pale hand extended next to her face and she took it while a drunk giggle escaped out of her.

"I guess I just lost track."

"You should get some sleep. I can take you home."

"I can still manage. You should enjoy the party."

"I just came to see you." Sasuke's comment made Hinata burst out laughing while she pulled away and went to sit on a rock.

"No wonder you have got all the village girls in love with you, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke's face flushed red while he rolled his eyes at her, knowing very well he would rather die than say that to anyone else. He will blame tonight's slip on the champagne. "But alright. You can take me home. I would tell you to grab Naruto, but he's worse off than me." This made Hinata go into a fit of laughter, nearly causing her to slip off the rock. Despite her tipsy state Sasuke looked down at her lovingly before he took her hand to stand her up.

Before Sasuke picked up Hinata into his arms he quickly made a clone to send off and let the others know the two were leaving.

The night was warm, but while he ran through the top of the buildings, the wind kept them both cool. Once he was getting close he decided to drop down to ground level only to greeted by Neji, or at least his clone.

"Leave once you put her to rest."

"Not very clan alliance of you, Neji."

"Anything happens to her and I will personally end the Uchiha."

"You really think I'm that awful, huh."

"Yes."

Sasuke chuckled and walked past the clone, "Hinata wouldn't be very happy with the way you're treating me."

"Naruto won't be very happy with his sly best friend."

Sasuke's grin had been completely wiped off his face, swallowing hard while he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "You have all got the wrong idea." Neji's clone disappeared before he was able to reply to him. He paid one last glance to his surroundings before he left.

* * *

Sasuke took off Hinata's shoes, hairpins, and most of the jewelry he could manage to take off her so she could sleep well. He set everything on the vanity with the exception of her shoes that he left next to her bed. He sat down on her bed, looking over at her while her back faced him.

"I'm not allowed to love you," was all he could think to himself yet he ran his fingers down her cheek. He moved some of her hair out of her face before he kissed her temple, his lips still wavering over her. "I'm not allowed."

He knew he was suppose to leave. He knew Neji was going to march down to the Uchiha district and tell his older brother how vile he was yet he got under the covers and laid down next to the sleeping clan head. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling with not much intent to sleep.

There was, unfortunately, something he felt for Hinata, but it wasn't anything worth getting fingers pointed at him for. Kiba and Rock Lee were both known to have fallen for her yet no one made a big deal towards them. He knew his place, he always has. Sasuke knew it yet here he was. He sat up realizing how dumb he was being. It was the champagne again, _obviously_. He was just fueling Sakura's rage with his childishness.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sasuke?" he felt the small hand on his arm and turned to look down at the barely awake Hinata who had turned to face him.

"I was just leaving. Go back to sleep."

"Please stay."

"Neji isn't going to be very happy."

"I'll," she let out a quiet yawn, "take care of it." Sasuke obeyed and laid down on his side facing her. There was no going back at this point and the consequences were inevitable so he pulled Hinata into his chest, resting his arm over her waist.

"I'm not allowed." He thought once more to himself before sleep ended up finding him.

* * *

 **ok so this is obviously ridiculously short compared to my other chapters but its been over a year since i updated so i needed to give yall something !**

 **yes, im coming back to this fic ! :D**

 **to anyone who still checked for updates thank u so much. i love all the support i get. hope u enjoy this small chapter !**

 ***excuse the grammatical and spelling errors. i have no access to my laptop and doing everything on my phone.**

 **val :)**


	6. uchiha

Neji's pacing had woken Sasuke up nearly an hour ago. He had no idea how much longer he had been there before he woke, but he really didn't want to know. He didn't say a word, he just paced outside of Hinata's bedroom door. Tenten had come by a few times trying to bring him back to bed, but the guy wouldn't budge.

There was no way Sasuke was going to deal with a Hyuuga that wasn't Hinata in the morning so he waited for her to wake. He took advantage of the disguised blessing to watch the clan head sleep. She murmured things here and there, rolled around in the bed bumping into Sasuke a few times, but it was all amusing to him.

It wasn't until she sat up and rubbed her eyes before whining, "Neji please go back to your wife. You can argue with me later when my head isn't pounding."

"Hinata." Neji finally spoke, but his stern tone made Sasuke raise a brow. So he was _really_ in trouble. "This crosses a line even for you."

"We're friends!" Hinata sighed and laid back down giving her back to Sasuke and Neji. "Anyone who thinks anything happened isn't an opinion I care for, but if you're so eager to argue about it then later."

Finally, the bedroom door slid open and Neji stepped in.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Your brother is aware in case you were wondering."

"Loop in the whole village while you're at it."

"He has no respect!"

"Go argue _outside_ my bedroom." Hinata had lifted one of her small hands signaling for them to leave her alone.

"I will gladly escort you out the compound, Uchiha." Sasuke sat up, letting out a yawn and stretching before he gave Hinata a quick rub on the arm.

"See you later, Hina." He hadn't called her that since they were kids, but the way Neji was so angered with his presence it was just like when they were kids.

"Let's _go_." Just like old times, really. He got up and before he left her bedroom he nearly didn't catch her _goodbye Sasu_. Not that he cared before, but Neji's annoyance and his brother's soon to come didn't matter now.

"Had I not made myself clear when I told you to _leave_ once you left her resting?" Neji slid the door closed and followed behind him while they made their way to the entrance of the Hyuuga compound.

"She wanted me to stay. Like she said we are friends."

"You're not her servant. You don't have to do everything she tells you." Sasuke stopped and sighed, turning around to look at Neji.

"We aren't crossing any sort of lines with each other. I love Hinata like a sister." That did nothing to sway the older Hyuuga who stared blankly at him. "I know she's going to end up with Naruto. Everyone keeps telling me like _I_ ever needed the reminder." Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, but not just with Neji but with everyone being on his back over him and Hinata. "We were each other's _only_ friends as kids. _I_ was the one who looked after her when _your_ training sessions with her went too far. So don't come telling me I'm being a bad friend to Naruto, Sakura or whoever the hell because who I have always stood by is her and no one else. No one else _deserves_ my loyalty more than her. Not the Uchiha, not the Hyuuga, not that alliance, nothing." He wasn't sure at this point if he was trying to prove himself to Neji or simply himself. "I can show myself out." But he didn't care. So he left not paying another look to Neji.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, darling?" Tenten stepped out of her bedroom a few feet away and joined her husband at his side while he stared where the Uchiha once stood.

"I don't know what I was expecting."

"What do you have against him?"

"Nothing particularly. I just don't know what his intentions are. When we were kids he was regularly here to drop off Hinata, sometimes he would stay, but it wasn't a particular problem to me. I didn't care much for what she did. There was just a point in which the late Hiashi told me to keep him at arm's length from her."

"Only because of his clan?"

"There was no other reason." Neji sighed and finally broke away from his one sided stare, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "At some point he stopped showing up and I figured that was that, but now he's back yet Hiashi-sama isn't. Things are different from when we were kids." Tenten took her husband's calloused hand in hers and guided them back into their bedroom, where they laid back onto bed. "I apologize. I don't mean to trouble you and the baby with something like this."

"I think you shouldn't trouble _yourself_ with this. Hinata's the clan head. Sasuke isn't causing any real trouble. I would be worried with you if he had just popped into her life for the first time now, but that's not the case." Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder while she rubbed her bump. "It's like he renounced his loyalty to his clan and you know how Uchihas are. I'm certain he really cares for her."

"That's what troubles me. How deep is his loyalty for her? They've known each other since kids, but their friendship hasn't been alive in years. After Hinata forgave me for everything between us, they were rarely an issue. I never asked and now I feel foolish for it."

"You're really overthinking this. Let them do this amongst themselves."

"The outcome is what keeps my mind at war."

"What outcome do you fear?"

"Love." Neji's hand joined Tenten's in rubbing her baby bump before he whispered, "love like ours."

* * *

Sasuke knew he would have to deal with his brother's flat yet condescending tone, but all he wanted to do was sleep. So despite knowing Itachi had sensed him the moment he entered the Uchiha district, he made no attempt to entertain his older brother and went straight to his bedroom. He knew Itachi would come by any minute to fetch him back to his study, but he was surprised to slide open his bedroom door to find a Fumio staring up at him.

" _Otōsan_ wishes to see you, _oji_." Sasuke smiled down at the clone of his nephew, patting his small head in agreement before smoke was left in his hands.

"You truly are Itachi's son." He loved both his nephews and while he knew they both held him in his heart, their love was exclusively for their father, mother, and each other. It was something he wanted of his own. He slid closed his bedroom door and reluctantly made his way to the Uchiha's clan head's study, knowing Sasuke wasn't going to put up a fight with a five year old.

Before he was able to knock on the door, it slid open and Izumi with her two sons made their way out.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke out once he finally stepped in while he read over some scrolls. He was suddenly transported to all those years ago when he was in the academy and he had to report everyday after school to Fugaku. He would never describe it as something unpleasant, but it wasn't very pleasant either. Sasuke always felt so small in this particular room, no matter the years that went by. He was rarely praised in this room. It was like when he would to report to the Hokage's tower after a mission; give his report, get a nod, and that was it. "Why did I have to deal with the Hyuuga clan head's right hand so early in the morning today?"

"I'm certain he didn't come all this way just to wake you and not give you a reason." Itachi set down the scroll he had been reading, looking up at his younger brother.

"It was a pain, a real pain to get the alliance the Uchiha have now with the Hyuuga. If anyone other than Hinata was the clan head, all of it would have been a waste. Then what, little brother?"

"I've never given a damn about politics."

"We are Uchiha, anything you do will _always_ come back to the Uchiha name."

"We're friends."

"He made it clear Hinata saw only friendship, but his certainty could not be said for you as well." Sasuke's jaw clenched, trying to keep his composure before his brother, but Itachi always saw everything. While the Uchiha clan head's eyes were the most powerful in their clan, having Shisui as his right hand only gave him more power. He had his own speculations long before Neji decided to bring to attention his brother's actions and Shisui had confirmed them long ago, but he kept quiet. Itachi had enough to deal with as a clan head and the last thing he needed to add to his plate was Sasuke's love life. "Uchiha and Hyuuga are allowed under no circumstances to create offspring."

"Her and I have no relationship of the sort, but for you to go so far as to lie to me is absolutely ridiculous." But he wasn't. Despite the two powerful clans hating one another longer than time itself, there were the few star crossed lovers. Most of the hopes and dreams of the disillusioned lovers were crushed before any of it ever saw the light of day except for one pair. A Hyuuga man once known as Hideki and an Uchiha woman once known as Aiko. It was the kind of story a young girl would love to hear every night before bed, deepening her faith that her soulmate would one day find their way to her.

* * *

Hideki and Aiko were individuals that were unfortunately born into the wrong clans, as they were often told by their clansmen. They were shamed for not fully embracing their Hyuuga and Uchiha names, but they never changed. Any hopes that either would change their ways were crushed the day they met. It was the beginning of their beautiful yet tragic love. It was a story full of secrecy, burning passion, naive hope, and persecution.

Their love had been at first sight, like any fairytale. The Hyuuga man sought out the Uchiha woman. They would leave their homes as blurs over their shoulders while they tried to keep their love between themselves, as it should have been if they wanted to stay together. Yet Aiko finally cracked under her older brother's interrogations. Mako held no real hatred for the Hyuuga, only what was expected of him. He always knew his sister was never going to find happiness within the Uchiha, but having his own thoughts become reality were too much when he noticed before Aiko that she was with child.

Maybe it was the love that influenced their thoughts that while they disappeared days at times that one day they would really never come back. When they both knew there was to be a Uchiha-Hyuuga child they knew no one would be welcoming of them or their child. So they left behind their homes to find a new one only they could only call home. It would be days until each clan would send their own men to find their missing clansmen. Hideki had been the one to never disclose his relationship with with Aiko, making it more difficult for his clan to understand what happened. Mako had been the only one to know his sister had eloped with a Hyuuga, but he had also been at a loss to where. For that reason alone he said nothing despite joining other Uchiha to find her.

Eventually both clans gave up and considered their members dead, which they hoped. They prided themselves of keeping their powerful eyes out of reach of their enemies. That was until years later that a rumor travelled that there was a child possessing the Sharingan and Byakugan. Most clans ignored it until it was known that the Uchiha and Hyuuga had sent out their men again to search for the child and their clansmen they had once thought to be dead. The world had been searching for Hideki and Aiko along with their six year old son. News hadn't caught up to them until they had been attacked in their home and countless more times while they were on the run again. Aiko finally reached her breaking point, begging Hideki to give up and go back to their homes, "i _f not for me than for Taichi_ ". So they did and it had been the only decision Hideki had regretted in his short lived life.

Once it was known the family had arrived they were all separated. Aiko had been returned to her family unharmed; Mako paid for his little sister's live with his own own for letting her roam with a Hyuuga. Taichi had been kept on watch by the Uchiha's strongest and the Hyuuga's strongest. Hideki had been killed behind closed doors by the Hyuuga clan head for ruining the blood line, especially with an Uchiha. Their only problem now was the child. A child who would grow up to become a problem for each clan, if kept alive. So the two clan heads knew the only solution was to put the child to death and it had been decided the Hyuuga clan head would take another life, for the Byakugan rested on the side of Taichi's heart. The decision had not been kept a secret, it was meant to be a lesson.

Taichi was a reserved yet curious boy. Despite his parents not being the most exemplary members of their clans, he wielded both eyes well. His parents taught him the Uchiha and Hyuuga fighting style. He lived a closed off life because " _the world must not know you exist_ " was what his mother always told him. Yet he would allow himself to get lost in the woods he called home, but he was still cautious to not allow anyone to see him. Except a girl his age found him and her friendship came to him so comfortably he couldn't help following her back to her village. The little girl thought his two different eyes were funny, but the adults in her village knew what they meant. Especially when he was alarmed at all the villagers approaching him that while his veins inflated around one eye, the other turned a deadly red. And just like that the only home Taichi knew was in flames and all he saw after that was the night sky, but his parents never blamed him. His parents blamed themselves for their selfishness.

Now Taichi stood in the middle of the biggest crowd of people he has ever seen while a man who held the same eyes as his left stood next to him. The only known child to hold both the Sharingan and Byakugan felt the hairs on his arm stand up, knowing there was danger but his parents were nowhere to be found. It was when he heard his mother yell his name and she held him in her arms while there was a pain in his chest; a pain so unbearable, a pain he never wanted to feel again, a pain that made his mother cry so loudly while all he could hear was her heartbeat getting more distant. It was then when the six year old boy understood why the world was never suppose to know of his existence, but Taichi had been so deprived of the outside world. He had been selfish, just like his parents.

* * *

"I have no reason to lie to you, little brother. This is something known between both clans. It is better this way." Sasuke wanted to be angry, but he knew all that would do is further confirm his brother's thoughts so he nodded his head and left Itachi's study. He decided his bedroom would only further suffocate him so he went to his mother's garden. Izumi tended to it now, but she would never be able to do it the way Mikoto did.

He sat down on the steps that separated the garden from his home while his sister-in-law and nephews played on the other side. His elbows rested on his mid thighs while he wondered if what his brother had told him was true. Itachi had no reason to lie to him, but the Uchiha clan head trying to keep an alliance afloat would. All his life the Uchiha came before Sasuke did. It never mattered what he felt or thought. This was no different. He was part of a big and mighty clan, but it had never been home.

Isao had came over while his uncle brooded and sat himself on his bare foot, feeling very pleased with himself. Sasuke smiled down at his two year old nephew, patting his head.

"Isao," and the little boy looked back up at Sasuke with a small smile to match his. At this, Sasuke grabbed the small boy by his waist and put him on his knee. "You never come to greet me, I enjoy the change." He vaguely understood what his uncle said to me and simply rested his head on his uncle's shoulder who always had his arms open for him, but always ignored them.

" _Oji_! _Oji_! _Oji_!" The older brother yelled out running over to Sasuke and Isao. Futimo climbed his way onto Sasuke's other knee. He felt it had been forever since he held some of the only Uchihas that held no ill judgement of him. It was the Uchiha children that loved him and he loved them all, too.

"Sasuke," Izumi had come over, but bent down when she neared hear children, resting her hands on each of their heads. "If it's no burden could you please take them to play with the other Uchiha children? Your brother and I have something we must do."

"I would love to." He got up with his nephews in his arms and before he left the garden Izumi had whispered to him, " _please_ _keep_ _your_ _eyes_ _on_ _them_." But he didn't understand the urgency behind those words.

* * *

Itachi and Izumi sat before an Uchiha couple slightly older than themselves, Akira and Naoki. They only had one child, a six year old boy named Yudai. The boy had been missing for over twenty four hours now.

"Uchiha-sama," Naoki spoke quietly, bowing her head. "Akira and I's relative have looked all through the district and the village. There is no sign of him."

"I had taken him to the Uchiha training grounds, but it was getting late and I needed to pick up some things from the market. Yudai wanted to train longer so I left him while I went to fetch the things. I came back, but he was no longer there." Akira looked over to his wife who kept her head bowed, setting his hand over hers. His guilt was apparent and it was already dividing the couple.

"I will send Uchiha forces outside the village and have active surveillance in the village. I will handle everything, but please keep me informed of anything that might arise." The couple stood and bowed to Itachi and Izumi before leaving.

"Itachi," Izumi looked over her shoulder to Shisui getting up from where he hid. He was always present for everything, but Itachi always kept him masked. It was an extra set of eyes visitors didn't know were watching.

"I know." Itachi stood where he sat, ready to leave the room. He didn't need the reminder that this was the second missing Uchiha child this week.

"When will the Hokage be involved?"

"This stays as an Uchiha matter."

"For how much longer?"

"Until I decide." Izumi watched as Shisui's irritation became more and more apparent with her husband's stubbornness. "Please go check their home and the training ground Yudai was last seen." And with that Shisui disappeared.

"Itachi," his wife finally stood up and joined him at his sides, taking his arm in her hands. "What about the alliance?"

Itachi sighed, leading them out of the room. "I have thought of that, but I'm not sure. This is a grave problem for us and I don't want the Hyuuga's believing we depend on this alliance with them. It all could backfire."

* * *

Sasuke stood near the fence while his nephews attempted to play with the other clan children. His attention had shifted to a couple who had brought their own children to the playground. The woman had long black hair, but the way that the sun hit her her it looked like the night sky and it reminded him of Hinata's. The woman's children came running to her as all three of them ran around her, before the father took one of them in his arms. Sasuke could only see their backs and it made it that much either for him to imagine who he wanted to see.

He had become so infatuated with the fantasy playing in his head he had been genuinely surprised to find a young girl tugging at his hand.

"S-sasuke," her eyes were on the brink of spilling a river of tears. "Have you seen Yudai?" Sasuke bent down to be at eye level with the little girl who had been born shortly after Futimo.

"I haven't Tuya, I'm sorry. Were you guys playing hide and seek?" She shook her head, rubbing her eyes before she started to cry. It caught the attention of everyone around him, his nephews especially who came back to him.

"Why do you cry Tuya?" Fumio spoke, leaning his head towards her. Before she could speak she was scooped up by mother who apologized with a bow.

"I apologize if Tuya bothered you. She hasn't been sleeping well, Sasuke-san." Before he could answer, she turned on her heel to leave.

"Find him p-please!" The little girl wailed out before her mother shushed her. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the situation until out of the corner of his eye he saw Isao reach out to his brother and whisper into his ear.

"Do you think so?" Isao only nodded in respone to Futimo's question.

"Could you tell me too, Isao?" His nephews exchanged a look before Fumio becokoned for him to come closer.

"You won't tell _otōsan_?"

"I promise I won't."

"We heard him talking about a missing kid, but Isao thinks this is a new one."

Sasuke stood up and looked up at the whole playground, realizing how many parents were in the playground. He noticed how every now and then eyes shone red. He noticed how the parents held on a little tighter to their child's hands. He noticed the overwhelming visible police force.

The Uchiha were _afraid_.

* * *

 **i admit i am very rusty since the last time i gave a good chapter update so my chapters arent very long right now, but i promise i will be getting back to my longer chapters soon !**

 **thank u for all the support again, i cant express how much it means to me.**

 **please do drop a comment because i absolutely love reading them no matter how short. they help me keep going with the story.**

 **val :)**


	7. hyuuga

Hinata and Neji sat in silence in her study room. When she had properly woken up and got herself ready for another day, her cousin had already been at reading at his desk. Neji didn't bombard her with questions about Sasuke spending the night in her bedroom, but she knew in due time they would come.

"Anything new for today?" Hinata didn't look up from the scroll she was reading, but neither did Neji when he responded.

"Nothing new."

The amount of people that could read the rigid Hyuuga could be counted on his hand and Hinata was one of them. She knew he was angry and if she squinted hard enough, she could see the fumes leaving his ears and nose. Yet she ignored it. There was nothing much to explain to him. Sasuke had offered to take her home in her drunken state and he slept in the same bed as her. Hinata knew the irritation that came from her cousin was purely due to her position, but there was no image she cared much for keeping squeaky clean.

It was already the fifth time Hinata reread the first scroll she pulled from a pile, but all of it felt foreign to her. Once her headache had subsided all she could think about was how the night had gone.

 _I just came to see you._

It had been awhile, years really, since she had felt so distracted. Her eyes kept glancing over to her cousin who she vaguely remembered talking to Sasuke. Whatever words they exchanged, she knew they weren't the friendliest.

And his _kiss._

Hinata had kissed Sasuke's cheeks on several occasions and never thought anything of it. The only physical affection her childhood friend ever reciprocated were her hugs and that was more than enough.

"Its been nearly an hour and you're still on that scroll. Would you like me to go over it?"

"No it's fine."

"You also keep looking over at me. Is there something on your mind?"

"No," she knew after the third glance Neji would've picked up on it, but she couldn't help it.

"I do happen to have something on my mind though." And there it was.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?"

"I don't."

"That is a lie."

"Are you calling me a liar now, _nii-san_?"

Neji looked away from his book up to his cousin, a slight frown to his usually poised face. "Hinata." She paid him no mind and instead put away the scroll she couldn't focus on. "Think about me, at least. The Elders pester me with this."

"I need some fresh air." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Sasuke had spent the whole morning with his nephews in the park. His realization of the problem the Uchiha were faced with had him keep the two younger Uchihas nearby at all times. Information had been kept from him, that made his blood boil. He had no idea what he was up against. At some point Izumi had come to take the boys away for lunch.

"Sasuke, your brother also wishes to see you."

"Tell him he can wait, just as he has made me wait before telling me anything." He said goodbye to the younger boys before he made his way out of the Uchiha district.

Why wouldn't his brother tell him about the issue right away? He was in the ANBU. He was vital. At least he had always thought himself to be.

Once he passed the gates of the Uchiha district, he ran. He wasn't sure where, but a surge of energy started circulating in him. It was anger, of course, but he was tired of sparring in the forest until his body gave out on him. So he ran through the less crowded areas of the village. He ran and ran until he felt a familiar chakra. It always had the habit of tugging him towards it. He had stopped fighting it.

Hinata had felt Sasuke miles away too. She had also gotten use to him always finding his way to her. She had the habit of waiting for him to join her. Whenever she left the compound it was just like clockwork. Hinata realized she saw him more than Naruto. She would feel the blonde haired ninja close all the time, but he never came to her.

Sasuke took a seat next to Hinata on the thick branch he often found her at. It was one of the highest trees that overlooked most of the village, but she had her back to it this time.

"Remember when you showed me this tree and we would always be up here, you would tell me about how much you would want to run away?"

"You don't need to remind me how angsty I was as a kid."

"I think I get it though. I didn't before, but now I do." Sasuke wanted to be worried, but sometimes he still felt that way. Him and Hinata had grown up too similarly, it only made sense they felt the same about some things.

"I never went through with it before because I didn't want to leave you behind."

"I'm sorry I was such a deadweight as a kid."

"Hinata, you weren't. You never have been, never will be."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Their hands rested right next to each other on the branch before she placed hers over his.

Hinata's touch always felt different compared to all the other women that had been in his life. Her touch made him feel at home. Sasuke never decided to runaway because it would've broken him. He would've never found what he desperately was looking for as a kid when it had always been next to him.

Maybe if Hinata had been as crazy as he had been as a kid, they could've left together. Except he was not his home for her. They grew up too similarly, yet so distinct. She loved the village like his older brother did. She would die for this village, her clan just like his brother would.

"What if we left together, Sasuke?"

But maybe not anymore.

"Why would you want to leave?"

"You're right, its crazy."

"I didn't say that. I just asked why."

"I thought being clanhead would be my next step to liberation, but I've never felt so caged in."

"I should've left. Neji had asked me to. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sasuke looked over to Hinata who looked out to the endless forestry that went beyond the village borders.

"We could leave." Hinata laughed, moving her hand where it had rested over Sasuke's. He wanted the warmth back.

"Thank you for always entertaining my foolishness." But Sasuke would've left with her if it meant she would be happy. He knew her home was her clan, the village, _Naruto._ She would always be his.

"Hinata!" Speak of the devil and he will arrive.

Sasuke had felt his teammate not too long ago, but figured he had been wandering as his chakra would spike at moments at how close he would get before retreating. It didn't take long for him to join them on the branch.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." Sasuke ended up being between the lovers, but neither made much of an attempt to sit next to one another.

"What's going on up here with you guys?"

"Just talking."

"Hinata, you've always been one to bring out a different side in everyone! Even Sasuke!" The blonde ninja laughed and it felt as though all the trees shook at its core. "Well I'm sure you've drained this guy of his social battery, so let's go grab something to eat!" He reached past Sasuke, their heads not too far apart, as he rested his hand on Hinata's thigh. Sasuke felt like an intruder and decided his time with Hinata was up yet before he could get up, Hinata had placed her hand on his thigh. It had quickly become a game of twister.

"I'm having lunch with Sasuke."

"I'll come along!"

"Just me and Sasuke." Sasuke hadn't said anything since Naruto's arrival, but Hinata's mood had changed since then. He wasn't sure if Naruto had noticed.

"Then I guess I'll leave you two to your secrets!" There was a slight pout to his features, but he was completely unaware. "I know I can't keep them very well, but I'm sure Sakura is gonna love it!" Sasuke wondered how his brain worked sometimes. "See you around then Hinata! And Sasuke you dog!" And just as he arrived, he was gone.

"Where did you want to go for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, but I didn't want to tell him directly I didn't want to spend the day with him."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

"Please stay."

"I'll stay." Hinata looked over to him and finally broke from her vacant stare to smile at him the way he's always loved. She leaned over to kiss his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wondered what it was like to be kissed by Hinata. But it was another thing he would take to his grave.

* * *

Sakura and Ino had spent their morning together, helping to tend to the flower shop the Yamanaka owned.

"I wish I could have taken over the shop." Ino wiped her sweaty forehead after she finished setting up a display of roses in the front of the shop.

"You could do both." Sakura put up her hair in a short ponytail, placing a damp towel around her neck.

"My dad would've been happier with me focusing on being on Anko's task force."

"Your dad would've been happy as long as you are." Ino sighed, knowing her best friend was right, but she felt being on the interrogation task force was her own way of keeping her father's legacy alive.

"He's always going to be proud, Ino. Let's grab some food, my treat." The pink haired doctor handed her best friend a water bottle, trying to lighten the situation. The war had affected her in its own way, but she would never understand what Ino had to go through; what so many of her friends had to go through. Sasuke had been right. She had the luxury of having parents that were nobodies. They might annoy her with their everyday nuisances, but they were there every morning she woke up and every night after a long shift. She use to be so ashamed of them, but Sakura had always been the lucky one.

"Thank you, Sakura. Let me just grab the keys from the back and we can go." She nodded and grabbed her belongings, heading outside to wait for the blonde girl.

The sun was high and out, beaming down directly on her skin. The roads were busier for the warm weather and everyone looked happier to be past the cold months.

"Sakura!"

"Hi Naruto."

"Wanna grab some food? My treat!"

"Me and Ino were going to."

"Let me come along then! Please!" Naruto had put his hands on her shoulders, pleading with his teammate. The war had deepened his affection for all his friends and reminded him of what their job meant. He wanted to spend his time with them all the time if possible, even if they did get annoyed. They were his family.

"Your treat?"

"My treat!"

"Naruto, Sakura." Sai had joined the rest of his team outside the flower shop. He had planned to take Ino out for lunch before he had to report the following week for solo missions under ANBU. Everyone knew how long and tedious they were. Ino worried, like any girlfriend would. Probably more than normal.

"Sai! Come get lunch with us!" Naruto was ecstatic the way all his friends were popping up.

"Oh. I was taking Ino."

"She's coming with us."

"Mm. I see. I'll come along then. Where is she?"

"She's still inside. She probably misplaced the shop keys."

"Again." Sai shook his head slightly, finishing off for Sakura. The corners of his lips barely turned up, but that was a lot for the quiet artist. Ino helped him with that, with a lot. She couldn't have been more his opposite, but he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He headed into the shop, giving a last look over his shoulder to his teammates and thought about how sometimes you don't need an opposite in your life.

"Oh man, we should go get barbeque. Choji and Shikamaru might be hanging around there. If Temari is with her lover boy then I can ask about Gaara! Maybe we can swing by the training grounds and Kiba and Shino might be around there!" Naruto was bubbling with excitement thinking of his friends. Usually Hinata coordinated all their get togethers, but they would to be too spaced out. Simply too _planned_ for Naruto's liking. He enjoyed spontaneity.

"Let's go everyone!" Ino walked out with Sai behind her, clapping her hands together in a sorry manner for taking so long.

"How about you all head to Choji's favorite barbecue place? I'll see if I can gather anyone else!"

"What is today?" Ino took Sai's hand in hers after she finished locking up the shop.

"Tuesday. The rest of your team will be there."

"Perfect!" Naruto yelled out across the street before he turned down a corner.

"Looks like Naruto is trying to give Hinata a run for her money." Ino laughed as the trio headed the opposite way of Naruto to the restaurant.

"I think he's helping her out. I've been seeing less and less of Hinata-sama around the village."

"Sai, you know she doesn't like us calling her that." Sakura looked over to her best friend and her boyfriend as they dove into a meaningless conversation, becoming background noise to her. Sai and Ino had been an interesting match and sometimes wondered when some people gossiped that Sai had been a substitute for Sasuke, but Ino had moved on from Sasuke years ago. Ino loved Sai for being Sai. They've been together for a few months, but she knew they would always be together.

They arrived to the restaurant and of course, their friends were there. In fact, they had two of the largest booths.

"He sent a clone." Shikamaru spoke once they neared them as he lit up a cigarette. Sai had reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny tin can with some of his ink, opened it, and placed it in front of Shikamaru.

"If you could at least refrain from smoking when Ino is around." Sai looked down at Shikamaru with one of his forced smiles while everyone else watched them. Ino hated that her teammate had picked up that habit after their teacher's death and no matter how much she pleaded with him, he wouldn't stop. Sai did not settle though. He cared for all his friends, but Ino had become the highest star in his life; her happiness was his.

Shikamaru looked over to Ino who had her hand on her hip, an all too familiar pose he's come to know. He looked up at Sai who still had that annoying smile on his face before he took a drag from the cigarette and tossed it into the tin can.

"Your ink, man." But Sai didn't care.

"Well Naruto said he will be here soon!" Sakura again was trying to lighten the situation as she took a seat in one of the booths, a nervous laugh escaping her. Shikamaru and Choji stayed seated in the booth they were in while the trio sat in the booth right next to it.

It remained silent until two of their loudest classmates came bursting into the restaurant.

"The whole gang is here!" Kiba extended his arms out once he reached their two booths before taking his seat in Shikamaru's booth.

"Well I think that's everyone!" Naruto followed Kiba with Shino trailing behind him.

"Uh, Naruto, no that's not." Sakura retorted, a light laugh coming out of everyone.

"Well Neji is busy and you know Tenten is all," Naruto put his hands over his stomach and extended them out, as if they didn't all know she was pregnant. "Rock Lee.. I don't know about that guy. Maybe up in some mountain."

"Still not everyone, Naruto." Ino laughed as she started laying out some meat the waitor had brought over to them.

"Did you really forget all about Hinata?" Kiba slapped Naruto's shoulder, causing an exaggerated reaction from him.

"Of course not! She had been the first person I asked, but she didn't want to."

"Odd." It was all Shino commented before taking a drink of water.

"You're forgetting Sasuke." Sakura spoke as she helped Ino cook the meat, but she had noticed a quick look Sai and Ino exchanged.

"No, I asked him, too." Naruto helped himself to some meat before stuffing his mouth. "Actually I didn't ask him. Hinata said they were grabbing lunch. They were right outside the border talking. It must of been serious because Sasuke doesn't talk for shit." He laughed at his own joke while Sakura found it the least bit of amusing.

"Oh." She rested her hands on her lap, her appetite leaving her. Shikamaru looked over to the pink haired doctor then to Sai and Ino who exchanged looks.

"Oh yea! Hinata must be helping Sasuke plan something for you. It would _totally_ explain it." Naruto was always the oblivious one and usually it never hurt anyone, but this was not one of those times.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't assume things like that." Ino looked over to the other blonde who continued filling up his plate. Their lunch Naruto tried so hard to put together ended up with everyone exchanging _looks._ And Sakura noticed them all.

"Why not Ino? What else could Hinata and Sasuke be so secretive about?"

"Sakura, don't do that. We aren't kids. We don't have to know everything going on with each other." Kiba and Shino exchanged a look, wishing they could've denied Naruto's invitation. They weren't dumb, after all they were Hinata's teammates. Besides Neji and his team, they were the closest ones to her. They noticed their interactions, but it was none of their business. Shino especially. He had put tracker bugs on his teammates for safety purposes years ago, but he didn't inquire about her whereabouts. Kiba had fallen in love with Hinata years ago and there were hints of jealousy, but he was happy as long she was.

"You use to encourage me to think that way."

"When we were kids, not anymore. I've told you to move on from him."

"Then you should tell Naruto to move on as well."

"Me? Move on from what?"

"You don't think it's weird how much time they spend together?"

"Sakura," Shino had gotten up from his booth, ready to leave. "Please mind your business. We are adults. Do act like one." It came unexpected from him, but he had picked up on her inner tension some time ago. He left the group while Kiba filled up his mouth with some meat strips before following after him.

Naruto then realized why what he said wasn't appropriate, but he had never seen Sakura act this way regarding Sasuke.

"Sasuke isn't the only man in the world, Sakura." Shikamaru spoke up after the tension Shino left in the air, but he was only adding more fuel to the fire.

"Shikamaru, don't." Choji looked over to his best friend, pleading with him. His two cents weren't always necessary.

"Would it _really_ be that bad if Sasuke ended up with Hinata? Is some sort of bubble being burst?"

"Shikamaru!" Ino couldn't say he was wrong, but the way he was going about it wasn't the right way and he knew it.

"What?" For a moment, everyone had forgotten Naruto was there. Even Naruto had tuned out the conversation for a moment while he ate, but he wasn't expecting Shikamaru to say that. "They're just friends. Sakura, yea get over him, but guys? Don't lie to her like that."

Everyone looked at Naruto who was becoming genuinely upset with the outlandish comment.

"This turned into an intervention I did not ask to be apart of." Shikamaru stood up rolling his eyes.

"But you made sure to comment in this _intervention_." Sai looked over to Shikamaru who had his back to him. Everyone was throwing daggers at each other at this point. Sai and Shikamaru had nothing against each other. Sometimes Sai irked Shikamaru, but it was surface level. Sai also had him put out his cigarette.

"It's embarrassing." Was all Shikamaru commented before he left the group, digging in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Choji stayed behind. He had come to eat regardless if his other friends were coming and no awkwardness was going to move him.

"Ino, you told me he would come around someday."

"I thought he would, but you guys simply aren't meant for each other."

"But him and Hinata are?" Sakura slammed both of her hands on the table, making Ino jump. She had never been so humiliated, especially by people she considered her friends.

"Stop throwing Hinata into the mix. She has no business there."

"Oh really, Naruto?"

"Really, Sakura."

"And what if she did?"

"She wouldn't."

"Sakura, leave him alone." Ino was tired of this. She did want to bring up the topic to Sakura, but not in the way that would embarrass her.

"Why doesn't everyone tell Naruto to move on from Hinata like me? Where's _his_ intervention?"

"It's simple, Sakura. Naruto does not really care for her in that sense." Sai spoke so nonchalantly, but the words carried. Naruto had been taken aback the most by the accusation.

"Excuse me?"

"You are aware of how much she deeply cares for you. So what is keeping you from courtship? Oh yes, _you_ Naruto." Sai wasn't sure why he was speaking with such a sting to his words, but maybe it was necessary. He was the last addition to the friend group that he often felt like the only one capable of being honest with any of them because his real bonds within the group were few. "Correct me if i'm wrong, though. I am not a fan of spreading rumors."

Even Choji had been taken aback with everything Sai was saying, but everyone was thinking it. Who were they to voice it though?

"You don't know anything, Sai."

"Correct me then."

"Is it really such a problem that I don't want to rush anything?"

"It has been over a year. Do you think she's going to wait forever for you?"

"She isn't going to be with Sasuke. It's just weird."

"But why? Because you want her to only hang around you?"

"Sai, that's enough."

"Why do you think Sasuke is _supposed_ to end up with you, Sakura? Because you're teammates? I expected better from Konoha's top doctor." Sai stood up becoming annoyed with the whole thing. He had no allegiance to either Sasuke or Hinata, but he does enjoy their silent company. That was all he could say about them though. "Ino, my beloved, could you please join me for lunch?"

Sai figured a get together with his friends wouldn't hurt, but he didn't come for this. In the end, the person he would miss the most was Ino and he would be damned if his last few days with her would be wasted caught up in things that weren't their business.

"I will." Nothing would change if Ino had decided to reject Sai. Her and Sakura would just fight and she didn't want that. So the couple left.

"Ridiculous." Sakura stood up, wondering why she even sat through all of that. She left without paying Naruto or Choji a goodbye.

"Well this went great." It was only Naruto and Choji at this point.

"Hinata is a great girl, but it's okay if she isn't for you." Choji took the last bite off his plate before getting up. "Don't feel forced to be with her. It would hurt you both." He gave Naruto a pat on his shoulder before leaving.

Naruto looked around him as he sat alone, the complete opposite of what he wanted. Just as he was about to get up, the waitor came to give him the bill. He groaned before handing over payment and leaving.

He figured he would go to the Hokage tower for training. There was nothing else going on for him the rest of the day. He had been hoping his friends would've taken up most of it.

While he walked the streets of his home, stopping a few times to sign autographs of outsiders visting, he saw Sasuke and Hinata. Something tugged inside his chest, a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in awhile.

They paid him no attention as they walked next to each other, but he involuntarily ended up following them. He kept the best distance he could, but he knew they must've known. Yet they clearly didn't care.

What would Hinata see in Sasuke? His best friend wasn't the most approachable person, but Hinata was. He couldn't explain why opposites like them could ever want more than friendship. He shook his head realizing his friends were saying those things for Sakura's sake. Sai had gone a little too far, but it was just who he was.

Naruto had been absentmindedly following his friends he hadn't realized they had arrived at the Hyuuga compound. He had decided he was done, after all they were just friends. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he saw them embrace each other. Initially it was nothing, but minutes went by and they continued to hold each other. It was different then when he would hug Hinata. She seemed more at peace in Sasuke's arms.

There was that feeling again. It was strongly familiar, but he couldn't quite figure it out. At this point Naruto felt he was invading their privacy so he left. He kept telling himself it was nothing. He would just see Hinata tomorrow and it would be fine. They were fine.

* * *

"Get some rest, Hinata."

"Thank you, you as well." Sasuke hugged Hinata, one of his arms hugging her around her shoulders while his hand soothingly rubbed the back of her head. Her nose barely peeked out over his shoulder, but it didn't bother her. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, feeling herself melt into Sasuke's arms.

They had spent the afternoon together, but they didn't talk about anything specific. It was what she enjoyed about Sasuke's company. They never ran out of things to talk about and they didn't always need to be doing something. It was different than with Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke had been born into mighty clans, but they simple people. She never realized how similar they were and simply how _well_ they fit together when they spent time alone. It was as though they became one.

Evening wasn't nearing yet, but Hinata felt she had spent the whole day out. She was planning on taking a bath before retreating to her bedroom, but as soon as she turned the corner she came face to face with Neji.

"The Elders need to speak to you."

"Are you still on this?"

"It's something much more serious than whatever it is you have going on with _him_." Hinata frowned at his comment, but simply nodded him and followed him to the room where the Elders always joined.

"Hinata-sama," as soon as she had entered the room, they bowed before taking their seats.

"Is something going on?"

"There is a missing Hyuuga."

"How long?"

"With the information gathered from his parents, since dawn."

"Parents?"

"A Hyuuga child."

"Which one?"

"Itsuki."

Hinata could only stare at the Elders. She wasn't sure where to start and it made her internally panic.

"He is an _unmarked_ Hyuuga."

"I am _aware._ " Hinata stood up and bowed before leaving the room, Neji behind her. She couldn't stay in the room much longer with them and their accusing tones. Time was not on their side and she couldn't waste it. "How is he missing?" She had spoken aloud, immediately coming to a halt. "Where are his parents? Send them to my study."

"They are outside the borders searching again."

"That's useless. Bring them back _immediately._ Anyone outside the borders tell them to retreat. It could be a setup."

"As you wish, Hinata-sama." Before Neji could leave to carry out Hinata's orders, she had turned to face him, exhaling deeply.

"Before you do any of that, send a guard to the Uchiha district. I wish to see Uchiha-sama as soon as possible." Neji nodded while Hinata left to go to her study.

As soon she she slid the door behind her, Hinata's legs turned to jello. The situation was more than just a missing child. If anything were to happen to Itsuki's eyes, Hinata would be to blame and the Elders would immediately start branding again.

After somehow making it to her desk, she immediately began a letter to be sent to the Hokage. The only suspects with cause would be the Cloud village. Even if there was established peace at the government level, Hinata wouldn't spare anyone. As she rolled up the scroll, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." A guard bowed before stepping aside as Itachi came in. The guard left and they were left alone.

"Thank you... For such short notice."

"I can only imagine it's an emergency."

"It is and I need assistance from your police force."

"What is the situation?" Itachi had been taken by surprise by Hinata's request. He had figured the last thing the Hyuuga would ever need was help from the police force.

"There is a Hyuuga child missing." Itachi walked towards Hinata's desk, putting his hands down on her desk while she looked up at him.

"One?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata stood up to meet his eye level, feeling as though he was challenging her with his question.

"Apologies, but it appears we might have the same problem. So again I ask, only one child missing?"

"How many do you have missing, Itachi?"

"Two," he sighed, feeling defeated all over again. "This week. Two kids are missing in just one week and I fear this is only the beginning." Hinata couldn't believe what the Uchiha clanhead was saying. She took her seat again, unraveling the scroll that requested to meet with the Hokage.

"When were you planning on relaying this information to me?" She asked him as cooly as she could while she added more to the letter she was sending. Everything was beginning to stack up, her mind becoming more scrambled. She didn't even know what to address; a missing _unmarked_ Hyuuga, two missing Uchiha, Itachi's delay in _at least_ passing this information to her, _Sasuke_. He had been distracted all afternoon with her, but he did not tell her.

"I deeply apologize. I wanted this to stay a clan matter and had not made the connection that Hyuuga would be targeted as well."

"I can't have my clansmen outside the borders _alone_. Now seeing that it would be mutually beneficial, I would like the Uchiha police force to join them on watch out there."

"I will let them know immediately." Hinata got up, nodding. She walked over to her study room's door, sliding it open, handing over the scroll to the guard outside. She made the urgency known and he was immediately gone.

"Have you kept this from the Hokage as well?" She had slide the door closed, but she kept her back to Itachi. Hinata asked, but she already knew the answer; it's why she added to her letter to Kakashi that both her and Itachi needed to see him immediately.

"There was no need to send a letter to him. He would see us immediately upon arrival."

"How long were you planning on keeping this?"

"I had planned on telling you soon, Hinata."

"This will not look good to the Elders. They are already throwing in my face my decision to remove the curse mark. Now they will tell me this alliance was also a mistake."

"We should leave to the Hokage tower now."

"Did you tell Sasuke as well to keep this from me?" Hinata finally turned to face Itachi, her eyes gleaming with tears ready to fall. They were tears of frustration. She hadn't felt this powerless in a long time. She had spent the afternoon telling Sasuke that she wasn't sure if being clanhead was meant for her, even with her growth. She was happy to be able to lead the clan the way her destiny had written out for, but she's never felt right in the position. Neji would always squash those thoughts, especially when she claimed he would do better. This only further proved her inner turmoil.

"He did not know until this morning. I was planning on telling him, but when he took off after I asked Izumi to fetch him he had left the district with what I assume was anger for not telling him sooner."

"We should leave now." And so they did. As Itachi said, this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **hey guys! i've been wanting to update for some time now, but i work a lot of hrs and laptop is still broken and i have absolutely no clue when i will buy a new one. so everything is still being done thru the app on my phone. :( sorry in advance for all the errors**

 **i really appreciate the continued support! itll be two yrs since i first started this fic this month so i'm pretty proud of myself still making an effort with it.**

 **again, thank u ! please do drop a comment if ur enjoying it, truly helps.**

 **\- v**


End file.
